


Crazy Rich Galrans

by Rxchello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Addressed later, Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Keith, Beta reading varies by chapter, F/F, F/M, Film AU, Fluff and Angst, Following along the Film, Galran Customs, M/M, Mates, Nothing too freaky just stuff that seems fitting, Professor Shiro, Racism, Rich Galran Boy Keith, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tags to be added, Teacher Shiro, Underlyingly Dark Galran Customs, crazy rich asians au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxchello/pseuds/Rxchello
Summary: **A Crazy Rich Asians AU**Shiro believed in aliens. After everything the Garrison has fostered and events he's been though, why wouldn't he?Except a large chunk of his memory had vanished, as did he for almost four years. He returned to the Garrison alongside his crewmates, all having no recollection of where they had been. The conflict was buried like they almost were.Now, four years later, here he was. Sitting in a coffee shop on a faraway planet staring lovingly at a half-alien-half-human that he had fell for.A well-known half-alien-half-human, apparently, judging by the stares and eyebrow raises from all the aliens--Galra that walked by.It didn't surprise Shiro that he had met this younger man at the Garrison--he probably used Earth as an escape.Now he was visiting the younger man's home planet for spring break. It couldn't be too bad, right?As if the Galra had the same customs humans did. He was a fool to think that.-----------------------(I'm a student! Update speed depends on workload. Thank you for your patience. <3)





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt this, and I hope you all will bear with me. 
> 
> The idea's been on a document since the movie came out, and GOD I LOVE THE MOVIE SO MUCH ASJKAFJKS. It's so good.
> 
> I want to see how it'd fan out with the Galran culture! (From the show/aspects I've picked up from various works)
> 
> Let's dive in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the stage for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the present day, Keith is 24 and Shiro is 29. That's where these time-stamps are coming from.

_“Are you sure sending him off with his father was a good idea?”_

_“I will not have my son be ridiculed for a decision I made. He will return one day, but for now I think it’s best if he lives the life he’ll have an easier time fitting into.”_

\---

**(18 Years ago)**

Keith watched as his father took his time making sure everything in his backpack was accounted for. He gently buttoned the front of Keith’s plaid shirt, giving his hair a slight ruffle before he squatted down in front of his son.

“Looks like you’re all ready to go.” Keith couldn’t help but smile as his father’s toothy beam was all he could see. His father gently pulled him in for an embrace, grabbing his keys from the table behind them as he moved his hands to Keith’s shoulders. “Remember, don’t tell anyone about how _different_ you are, okay? There’s so many more parts to you they should focus on.” At Keith’s furrowed brows, his father shook his head. “You’re kind, smart, and creative. You’ll make plenty of friends in art!” At the sound of his favorite subject Keith immediately brightened, taking his father’s hand as he walked them our towards his pickup truck. Keith was more than ready to start his day.

\----

**(10 Years ago)**

Keith couldn’t look the social worker in the eye as she finished fastening the buttons on the front of his cadet uniform, her words laced with irritation he was used to hearing.

“Try to be nice to someone today, okay? And please stop acting like you’re hiding something. Even Shiro’s started to question if there’s something going on at home because of how secretive you’re being,” His mentor’s name caused him to look in the worker’s tired eyes. “If I get one more concerned call from a teacher about your behavior I’m going to scream.” She straightened the wrinkles out of his sleeves and gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulders.

“Yes ma’am.” Of course he wouldn’t listen.

His eyes were always glued to the sky as he traveled through the Garrison. He had an opportunity to leave Earth, return home to where he truly belonged, but he always found himself staying put and dealing with the hell his choice rained upon him.

\---

**(6 Years ago)**

_“All classes at the Galaxy Garrison are canceled until further notice. All faculty report to where you were messaged to on your datapads. Do NOT have any contact with the returning crew until cleared to do so.”_

“Even at a time like _this_ you still find the need to disobey rules.” Shiro quipped from the hospital bed, flinching as one of the tubes connected to him smacked him in the face.

“Sort of became my schtick around here,” Keith shrugged as his eyes raked over the reports that spilled out from the machines, all in his native tongue due to the technology the Garrison insisted to use for this specific situation. He wondered why there were no Galran nurses tending to the most important person on the crew right next to him. “You really have _no_ idea where you were?”

“I didn’t even know I was _gone._ It’s like a black hole in my memory.” The crew Shiro was apart of consisted of three individuals; Shiro, Matt Holt, and Sam Holt.

“You’ve been gone for _four years,_ Shiro.”

“What?” Shiro’s eyes widened, eyeing the younger man in horror. “Holy shit, _Keith--_ ” Keith had grown a lot in those four years, his expelling from the Garrison giving him a lot of time to hang elsewhere and train. Keith merely shrugged, wondering how the crew had been missing for so long yet all walked in as if they returned from a success. There wasn’t even a ship present that would explain their return.

They simply appeared.

Shiro tensed as he noticed Keith’s eyebrows were furrowed, glancing up at the screen the younger man was focusing on.

“How can you read any of that?” Shiro recognized it was one of the alien languages the Garrison was starting to teach due to their relations with the other species strengthening, but there was no way Keith would pick enough of it up to read a medical report. Keith glanced between Shiro and the screen, checking to make sure the door was locked before he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. “Whoa, Keith--” Shiro felt a slight hint of panic before he watched the switchblade fly towards the other side of the room, nailing the security camera’s lens until it shattered. “Keith!’

“Remember years ago when you kept _complaining_ to my social worker that you thought I was hiding something?” Keith’s voice was rushed. A tone Shiro had never heard before.

“I wouldn’t say it was _complaining_ , but--”

“You weren’t the only one saying anything.”

“Then yeah, I guess you could say I was complaining--”

“Anyway, I was. I was _hiding_ something.” Shiro leaned up in the bed, his body language expressing Keith had his full attention.

“What was it?” It was amusing how childish Shiro sounded when he was curious.

“I wasn’t born here.” Keith started, eyes moving away from the attentive form.

“I’m sure most people weren’t born in the middle-of-nowhere--”

“I wasn’t born on _Earth._ ” That shut Shiro up right away.

“Wait, what?” Shiro knew Keith’s father. He was a fireman, not an astronaut or a pilot.

“My dad was from here, obviously. My mother wasn’t. She’s Galran.” Shiro watched as a weight on Keith’s shoulders visibly lifted, the younger man looking like he just confessed a sin he’d been hiding for years.

It took Shiro a hot minute to get past the medicinal haze he was in to process Keith’s admission.

“You’re Galran.” It was a question and a realization in one.

“Half Galran,” Keith poked his own cheek and flashing his fangs that quickly retracted as Shiro smirked in response. “I’m not purple.”

“Shame,” Shiro teased, groaning as Keith punched him in the shoulder. “Watch it.”

“Sorry.” Keith apologized as he finished reading the report, turning the screen off and giving Shiro a once-over before his lips returned to their usual straight line.

“So, _Galran prodigy_ ,” Shiro grinned at Keith’s irritated glance. “What’s the report say?”

“It couldn’t find anything off. _Clearly_ there’s something wrong, but this didn’t pick it up.”

“Or maybe I flew us into a rift that messes with our memory. Maybe we genuinely were just floating in space for four years without knowing it.” Shiro was always so optimistic even with the darkest of situations.

“I _doubt_ that. There’s no way you’d fly into something so dangerous.”

“You always _did_ hype up my abilities--”

“You’re still the youngest pilot in the higher ranks!” Keith hissed defensively, scowling at the thought of Shiro thinking less of himself.

“After four years? Huh. Why aren’t _you_ beating me?” One look was all it took for Shiro to realize he pushed a little too far.

“Some things just _don’t_ work out,” Keith walked over to the couch across the room and picked up his bag. “I’ll come by later. You should get some rest.”

“You’re probably right.” Shiro was already nodding off again as Keith leaned over the bedrail and gave him a hug. As he was out the door, however, Shiro stopped him.

“Keith?” Keith turned on his heels.

“Yeah?”

“Since you’re into breaking rules, can you maybe see if you could get Adam the clearance to come see me?”

Keith’s face dropped as fast as Shiro’s tone did. He quickly blinked and masked it.

“Yeah, sure.” He bolted out without another word.

As he walked down the hall, all he could do was listen to the venomous thoughts in his head.

_Why the hell would you want to see someone who said they weren’t going to be here for you when you got back?_

Shiro was easily forgiving. That was his one downfall.

\---

**(4 Years Ago)**

Keith was steering one of the Galran hover bikes through the city when a screen was projected in front of his view. He skidded to a halt at a stoplight to take it in.

**[16:30] Shiro:** Hey! Hope you’re having a good time celebrating Haggar’s defeat with your family. Nothing too crazy, I hope. When are you going to be back again? Adam and I sort of broke up, so.. I was wondering if we could hang out when you return.

Keith almost rear-ended the guy in front of him at the words he’d been waiting for since he came of age.

_Broke up._

**[16:32] Keith:** Today, actually. I’ll be home in a few hours.

He sped off towards his family’s hangar without saying a word to anyone before his departure.

\---

**(2 Years Ago)**

“You really should have said something earlier.” Matt teased as he waited at the bar next to Shiro, scanning the crowd gathering to watch the latest ship launch.

“I was with Adam! And he was still sort of young. What was I supposed to say?” Shiro had never been so thrown off.

“I don’t _know_ , but it’s clear he’s _loved_ you for years. You’re oblivious.” Matt shrugged as their drinks were slid down the bartop, the two grabbing their drinks as they headed back towards the landing deck.

“ _And_ I was taken.” Shiro shot back.

“Well if you weren’t so oblivious _you_ could have dumped _Adam._ ” Shiro glared from behind his glass.

“Whatever,” Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he noticed the eyes waiting for him lighting up as he approached. “The wait was worth it.”

“ _And_ your fault.” Matt quipped as Shiro shoved him to the side.

“Oh fuck off and go find your own partner tonight.” He watched as an eyebrow rose at his language.

“Matt trying to _take_ me?” Keith teased as he took a drink from Shiro’s hand, kissing him on the cheek.

“Like I’d be able to,” Matt rolled his eyes, waving the duo off. “Have a good night fellas.”

Keith would watch the ship launch while resting in Shiro’s arms.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just setting the stage. The journey will begin soon! ;)


	2. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison lets out for spring break. Keith wants to take Shiro somewhere while he has off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the real party started! :)
> 
> I'm going to do some world-building in the end notes if there's an apparent point I'm trying to make with an explanation that wouldn't fit into the story/dialogue. Do take a second to read it if you want to understand what's going on better!
> 
> Enjoy!

**(Present Day- K/24 S/29)**

Shiro loved his job. He was a former student of the Garrison, therefore making his transition from student to teacher that much easier. They even provided him with housing on campus. What was there  _ not _ to love?

The feeling of letting your students down because they can’t grasp what you’re trying to teach them.  _ That  _ is something that’s hard to love.

Shiro believed everyone had potential for something great, and that every cadet currently sitting in front of him were right where they were supposed to be. It seemed in that moment, however, the simplest form of plane trajectory was truly falling on deaf ears.

Currently a cadet was trying to solve the problem on the board while his classmates watched with dazed stares. He glanced at the clock and upon noticing the bell was about to ring, decided he’d have to rethink his lesson plan for next class.

Or  _ never _ try to teach something  _ new _ before spring break again. The bell rang and the kids bolted from their seats, nearly knocking over the person looming in the doorway.

“We’ll try this again when you all get back from break!” Shiro called to the hoard of students currently more focused on getting off Garrison property than listening to him. He couldn’t help but smile as the room cleared, the looming individual approaching his desk and putting his hood down.

“ _ Keith. _ ” He said under his breath. He couldn’t help the excitement that always bubbled within his chest whenever he saw the ex-pilot.

“Rough lesson?” Keith teased, leaning against the side of Shiro’s desk. He glanced over the board and tried to contain his laughter. “This shit’s easy. They’ll get it, just not while their minds are all dreaming of  _ beaches  _ and  _ video games. _ ” Keith stuck his tongue out at Shiro’s mistake.

“It  _ was  _ a dumb idea.”

“But now  _ you  _ are on break too,” Keith reminded him, drawing out the you’re as if there was an intention for it. “So let’s get out of here, yeah?”

“And go where?” Shiro was already sliding his files into his bag.

“I’m starving--”

“As always.” Shiro smirked as Keith elbowed him in the side.

“--So I was thinking we could go get lunch. If you’re going to be a dick though, you can pay.” Keith tried, realizing a second too late that the threat was foolish.

“I pay anyway. I’m the one with a  _ stable  _ job here.” Shiro couldn’t help but feel his stance falter at the pout on Keith’s face. “But you have more _ fun _ at your job, so I guess you’re the real winner.”

“I’ll break out one day,” Keith grumbled, taking Shiro’s hand as they left the classroom and headed out towards the parking lot. “I can’t complain about only scoring tiny museums right now though. Exposure’s exposure.” Keith kissed Shiro’s cheek--a gesture of forgiveness. 

Shiro wished Keith had taken him up on his offer to get him back in the Garrison after his not first, but  _ second _ expelling, but the free spirit decided to pursue art instead. He couldn’t complain too much--his place at the Garrison had walls filled with pieces that were worth more than he could ever afford that were given to him out of love.

Keith would make it big one day. He’d support him until then, as he always has.

He tossed his bag in the back and climbed into the passenger’s seat, Keith starting his car and heading out towards downtown.

\---

"I'd say your restaurant selection was a strong indication that you had something you wanted to talk about, but you seem to be stress eating too. What is it?" The couple found themselves at a small-family owned cafe in the heart of the city, their presence frequent to the point they felt like sons of the owners.

Shiro learned a few months into their relationship that Keith had started to embrace the changes his Galra genes were bringing upon him, a prominent one being the need to eat more than the average human due to how fast he burned through calories.This would mean when they went out Keith would typically order  _ two _ or _ three _ plates of food, Shiro being the one to order the extras for him due to their size difference. 

Shiro was built like a bodybuilder. 

Keith looked like he rarely lifted yet did a lot of cardio.

Who would be more likely to eat  _ three meals _ to keep up with themselves? The gentle giant, according to society.

Yet here Keith was, almost  _ five _ plates deep. The waitress had asked multiple times if they were okay after the fourth plate she brought to them. Shiro simply waved her off, hands clasped together on the table as he eyed Keith cautiously.

"I'm not  _ stress eating _ ," Keith tried to argue as he took in how many dishes were on their table. "I'm just really hungry today, okay?"

"That's fine," Shiro raised his hands in innocence in how defensive Keith was at a simple jab. "We're still  _ here _ , though. Take your time." Keith took another bite of his strawberry crepe, glaring at Shiro through every slow chew.

"I hate how well you know me sometimes." He grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee to chase the crepe.

"As you’ve told me in multiple instances before," Shiro couldn't help but flash him a cheeky grin. "It only motivates me poke more." Keith rolled his eyes and took another sip, his shoulders relaxing as he shifted his gaze out the window. Cars drove by. People with shopping bags and dogs walked up and down the streets. 

_ It wouldn't be too different for him _ , he thought to himself.

"Okay," Keith started, dragging his knuckles across the tabletop until he found the words. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to take a trip somewhere for spring break." Way to beat around the bush.

"You brought us here and ate for a solid forty-five minutes for  _ that? _ " Shiro rose his brows skeptically.

"Shut up!" Keith hunched over in his seat, regretting the question already.

"Sorry," He almost felt guilty at the genuine concern on Shiro's face. "But okay, okay. I'm not  _ against _ that idea," Shiro looked out the window in thought. "Where were you wanting to go?"

"Zaal." Keith blurted out, chewing on his bottom lip as he gauged Shiro's reaction. His eyes were wide, but he could still tell the older man knew he wasn't done. "Rolo's getting married and I'm his best man, so I sort of have to be there. I was hoping you'd come with me and finally meet my family." The significance of the request hit Shiro like a freight train.

He'd met Keith's father when Keith was still a cadet, the man a volunteer firefighter with a presence that could light up a room. He liked Shiro, however, unfortunately passed away before he would find out the pilot would eventually be dating his son.

Now Keith was ready to introduce him to the  _ other _ side of him.

Shiro had piloted a few ships to Zaal before. He was never allowed to stop, but the always-dim cityscape wasn't one to long for.

It was like that attitude changed the second the planet left Keith's lips.

"I-" Shiro noticed how long he was lost in thought, Keith's eyes faltering in hope the longer he waited for a response. "Are you  _ sure? _ I don't exactly fit the ideal  _ partner _ for you there, do I?" Keith rolled his eyes as he finished his plate.

"Neither did Matt, or Lance, or Veronica," Keith reminded him, their friend group migrating with their alien-partners the second travel between the two planets was established. "And they still went. It's not like we're going to  _ stay _ there, and I think it'll be fun." Keith leaned back in his chair, finally relieved of his nerves. Shiro rested his chin on his hands as he observed the younger man, dragging on the moment longer than he had to if only to get a reaction. "You don't have to hold off saying no."

"But I wasn't going to say no," Shiro shrugged, scooting his chair closer so he could reach Keith over the table. "It'd be an honor to go with you."

Keith's face immediately lit up, meeting Shiro the rest of the way to peck him on the lips before they both started talking enthusiastically about the experiences that awaited them.

They were too enthralled in their conversation to notice a phone snapping a picture of them.

\---

_ [Like mother, like son I guess: _ **_An image of Keith and Shiro sharing a kiss over a cafe table._ ** _ ] _

_ [Who's the guy?] _

_ [The pin on his uniform said Takashi.] _

_ [What kind of name is Takashi?] _

_ [Like Keith's a Galra name!] _

_ [Like Keith's ever home for it to matter!] _

_ [Keith's so hot though <333] _

_ [Shit that guy is too. Shame they're into each other :(] _

_ [Why would he go for a human? He should have never been let on Earth. Gross.] _

_ [You're gross too, hun.] _

_ [Hey!] _

_ [Can anyone figure out who "Takashi" is? Looks like a Garrison uniform.] _

_ [Nothing's coming up on the social platforms. Anyone able to get into the Garrison roster?] _

_ [Found him! Takashi Shirogane - Professor at the Garrison. Teaches new generations of pilots. He's the youngest pilot in their higher ranks.] _

_ [Yawn.] _

_ [Well then.] _

_ [I always thought Keith would end up with a Galran soldier tbh.] _

_ [Like he SHOULD BE.] _

_ [I overheard Keith was planning to bring him to the wedding before I snapped the photo.] _

_ [Wait, what?] _

_ [Are you serious?] _

_ [Wtf?] _

_ [I say again--GROSS.] _

_ [How could that creature be gross in a suit though Dx] _

_ [Stfu] _

_ [LOL NOOOOOOOO] _

_ [Yikes.] _

_ [Does his mother know?] _

_ [.....] _

\---

Krolia's hand twitched every time she felt her datapad vibrate, the urge to see what all the commotion was about almost topping her personal oath to keep focused on the task at hand.

"The loyalists seem to be planning for their next invasion--They think that all the wedding buzz is causing our city to become  _ vulnerable _ . As if a simple celebration could falter our defenses." One of the Blades, Regris, explained as he displayed what he found on an undercover mission. Krolia's eyes kept scanning over the data backing up his claim, but finally a voice growling towards her broke her focus.

"Are you going to get that? Or  _ silence _ it." She looked over to see the head blade, Kolivan, glaring at her lap where her datapad was resting. She finally glanced down at it's screen and noticed the dozens of notifications along with a photo taking up most of the screen. A quick scan of it had her gasping and stunning Kolivan's glare.

"Is it alright if I address this real quick?" She already shot out of her chair with the datapad in her hand, pressing a button on it's side to cause it to shift into the shape of a phone.

"Permission granted," Kolivan raised a gentle hand. "Take a break, everyone."

Krolia had never sped down the hall faster while dialing a number.

\---

The sudden vibration of Keith's phone caused him to jump in his seat, Shiro silently nodding for him to address it as he watched the younger man's eyes narrow in curiosity.

"Who is it?" Shiro asked, Keith turning the screen towards him.

_ Krolia. _

"Hello?" Keith answered, the tone of his mother's voice telling him he should step away from the table. He nodded towards the outdoors and Shiro gestured for him to go ahead. "Hold on a second." Keith quietly stepped out of the cafe, resting against the archway around the entrance as he sighed. "Go on."

_ "So you're planning to bring Takashi to the wedding, hm?" _

"I literally  _ just  _ asked him," Keith's pupils narrowed as he glanced through the cafe window, another yellow-tinted feline-like gaze watching him from the back of the cafe. He rolled his eyes and returned them to normal, pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued. "But yes, yes I am."

_ "And you are sure that's a smart idea?" _

"Why wouldn't it be?" Keith had to contain the growl in his throat at the question. He was overly-protective of Shiro. "He is my boyfriend."

_ "And how long has that been established?" _

"I  _ told _ you when I came to visit two years ago. You really don't listen, do you?" He couldn't blame his mother for choosing to block out any news he had from Earth--she tried to block out the planet as a whole.

_ "I just thought it would be a fling or something, given your history."  _

It took everything in Keith not to snap at that.

"We're _different_ now. The age gap isn't too large, and we learn from each other. It's not a one way street anymore." Though he'd never forget the time when Shiro was his mentor, they had moved past that a long time ago. Keith wasn't the rebellious cadet, and Shiro wasn't the optimistic high-ranked pilot towards _him._ That persona was for the new cadets. Keith got to see a side that was only for Keith.

_ "So poetic," _ Krolia quipped, pausing as there was a sound of rustling in the background.  _ "I guess I can't wait to meet him then." _ It was so half-hearted.

"I'll let you know when we land."

_ "Alright. Love you. _ "

"Love you too."

The comm line was broken, Keith waltzing back in and shooting a glare towards the back of the cafe.

"Everything okay? You're only expressive when something's wrong." Shiro's point made Keith break out of his cloud of irritation, a laugh startling the older man.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Keith noticed the check waiting on their table. "You should have let me pay. I did sort of go over-the-top---" He dug his wallet out and shoved it towards the professor.

"We all have off days," Shiro nudged Keith's wallet back towards him. "I should probably take Hunk up on his offer to teach me to cook if this becomes the norm, though."

Keith's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"So, your place or mine?" Shiro asked as they walked out of the cafe, hand in hand.

"Let's go to yours since you'll be staying at mine the night we leave." Keith led them towards his car, Shiro beating him to it and opening the driver door for him.

"Which is when?" Shiro climbed in the passenger seat after him.

"Two days."

Shiro had two days to mentally prepare.

He had this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info:  
> ~Daibazaal - Galran Home Planet in Canon~
> 
> SO there are now two planets in this story:  
> Daiba - Where Haggar Loyalists reside.  
> Zaal - Galra rebels/BoM/etc reside. Higher class than Daiba.
> 
> Also, though humans know of the Galra there aren't many human/Galra hybrids which is why Keith's behaviors are going to seem odd to onlookers. There are Galra residing on earth however, as implied with the photo being taken of them in the cafe. :') (Some Galra like humans! >.>)
> 
> This is a lot for a story supposed to be based off another story/movie sfkfakj I'm just trying to add some SENSE HERE
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro arrive on Zaal, their landing met by friendly faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LESS THAN A WEEK TIL SEASON 8 AND IT'S MY FINAL WEEK OF ENGLISH BOYSSSSS
> 
> no more papers means more time to write fanfic I am HYPE.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

He  _ didn’t _ have this.

His first clue should have been how Keith wasn’t lying when he said they’d be staying at his place the night before they left for Zaal. Why would they do that when Shiro lived on Garrison property where the hangar for off-planet trips resided? 

Instead he found himself in the passenger seat of Keith’s car, the younger man speeding down long-winding roads surrounded by withering trees and gravel. If Shiro didn’t know any better, he could argue Keith was taking him somewhere to kill him given the scenery.

The scenery that seemed to change the second they turned off the main road, the car jostling a bit over a bumpy road until they approached a large black building with purple-lit ambience.

A  _ Galran  _ structure.

“Uh, Keith--” Shiro tried, watching as the younger man rolled his window down to talk to a Galran guard. Since when was there a secret organization of Galra in the same state as the Garrison that no one seemed to know about?

“Yeah?” Keith slowed his drive, cautiously maneuvering through the grounds of the building as he pulled into what looked to be a private garage.

“Where are we?” Shiro looked around, the only other individuals in sight seeming to be employees of whatever the building entailed.

“A hangar?” Keith spoke as if it was obvious. Both of them climbed out of the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk as Shiro thought of a retort.

“That,” He gestured towards the building that looked like a giant gloomy block. “Is  _ not  _ a hangar. It looks like a prison.”

“It just lacks  _ personality. _ ” Keith quipped as a Galran woman in bright red heels approached them.

“Mr. Kogane!” She greeted enthusiastically. “Returning home for the wedding?” Shiro’s brow immediately rose at the interaction.

“Yep,” Yet Keith seemed less enthused. “Have to make my appearance, you know.” Almost grumbling in a sense.

“I’m sure Rolo will be happy to see you at least,” She put her arms out then. “May I take your bags to your cruiser while you escort your guest through the premises?” She flashed Shiro a welcoming smile.

“Actually, I think we can manage,” Keith nodded towards her hands. “I was just going to take him straight to the cruiser and head off. Can’t keep my mother waiting.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly as he slung his bag over his shoulder, taking Shiro’s hand in his.

“Fair enough,” The woman nodded, stepping back to let them by. “The cruiser is ready for departure whenever you are. Have a safe flight.” And then she was off, Keith dragging Shiro towards a door into the dark building before he had a chance to process what just happened in front of him.

“How in the  _ hell _ are we taking a cruiser--I’m sorry,  _ your  _ cruiser, when we can barely afford economy seating on a ship to Zaal from the Garrison?” The further he walked with Keith into the building the more clued-in he seemed to become, but he wanted to see how Keith would manage to explain the situation.

“In case you weren’t aware, there’s  _ nobody  _ here. People rarely fly out of here, therefore tickets are cheaper to make people choose this hangar.”

“A hangar where people just seem to  _ casually _ know you and your mother?” Shiro teased, Keith’s grip on his hand tightening at the implication. As they approached the cruiser, however, Shiro’s jaw dropped at the model.

_ Galran. _

A Galran ship that Keith approached as if it was  _ apart  _ of him.

“I  _ am _ part Galran,” Keith tried, but from the look on Shiro’s face he knew the older man was too smart for him. “So it sort of makes sense--”

“Yeah, and I’m  _ full human _ , yet barely half of the state knows who I am.” Shiro winked as Keith visibly deflated. “You know you could have told me that you had money on Zaal.” Keith let out a laugh as he unlocked the entrance to the cruiser, ushering Shiro in as they settled in the cockpit. Shiro tried to mumble the gasp that left his lips as he noticed the whole interior was decorated with pictures of he and Keith from different times in their life. A trip to Disney World, camping out in Keith’s father’s old shack. All of it was there.

“ _ Money? _ ” Keith snorted, interrupting Shiro’s moment of awe. “I literally  _ have _ Zaal. My family and it’s organization may or may not own the majority of the properties there.” He spoke as if it were nothing.

“And you never told me _ because? _ ”

“I didn’t see the relevance of it until now,” Keith sighed as he settled into the pilots seat, starting up the ship. “I also didn’t want to piss you off because I have  _ nothing  _ here and  _ everything _ there. I could easily take care of you if we were on Zaal, but the currency exchange is not really  _ stable  _ right now so--

“ _ Keith. _ ” Shiro interrupted before he could continue to ramble.

“What?” Keith looked ashamed, Shiro running a gentle hand down his cheek.

“You could be the richest man on earth and I’d still go out of my way to take care of you.” Keith looked up at him in shock. “So  _ what _ if you have Galran money? That doesn’t define you.” Keith gave Shiro a gentle smile to show he understood. “However, it definitely explains why you didn’t want to take me to meet your family until now.”

“Yeah,” Keith groaned as they both strapped in, Keith starting to guide the cruiser out of the hangar. “The money and notoriety may not define  _ me _ , but it’s everything to  _ them _ . They worked for it, so it’s fair, but yeesh. I’m sort of glad I grew up with my dad.”

“I am too.” Shiro gave Keith’s head an affectionate nudge, returning to his seat as they endured the journey to Zaal.

\---

Shiro couldn't help but laugh as they landed, the sight of large hoard of balloons waiting for them on the purple-tinted tarmac too much to stay calm about. Behind the mass were two individuals he recognized from photos on Keith's walls.

"Land faster!" Rolo called, Keith flipping him off as he landed the spacecraft safely. The couple walked off the cruiser hand-in-hand, one of the individuals too determined to squeeze the life out of both of them to let that happen.

"Shiro!" She jumped into the larger mans arms, his arms flying up in shock. He looked at Keith cautiously before he brought his arms around the petite alien, laughing awkwardly as Nyma planted a kiss on his cheek. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Nyma." Shiro rose his brow towards Rolo as his fiance didn't seem to want to let go. “Rolo.” He nodded towards the man next to her.

"She's overly-friendly," Rolo explained as he brought Keith in for a hug. " _ I'm _ the composed one. It's been a minute, man."

"I know, I know," Keith rolled his eyes as he returned his hand to Shiro's, Nyma moving from Shiro's arms to Keith's. Keith returned her affectionate cheek peck before he passed her back to Rolo. "If I could get a dollar for each time I was going to hear that today, I'd actually have something on earth." Rolo rolled his eyes as he walked over to the cruiser, taking their bags out and walking them towards their car.

"Or if you didn't get expelled out of the Garrison _ twice, _ " He quipped, Nyma shooting him a glare. "I'm sure Shiro would agree."

"Rolo!" Shiro turned as red as a tomato as the alien waited for his response.

"No comment," He stuttered, "Keith's allowed to do what he wants. I'll support him no matter what." The tightening grip on his hand showed he said the right thing. As if he didn't mean it.

"He really is as  _ loyal  _ as you mentioned, amongst other things," Rolo teased, Nyma slapping him on the back of his head in retaliation. "Which is good!  _ Damn _ , watch it." Shiro and Nyma climbed in the back of Rolo's purple-tinted Jeep as Keith took the passengers seat, the two in the front catching up for lost time while Nyma questioned Shiro about life on earth.

"Hope you two are hungry, the street vendors set up another pop-up restaurant to celebrate our wedding."

"No shit," Keith gawked, his mouth watering at the thought of feasting on Galran street food. "Thank god."

Rolo punched it at the thought as well.

\---

One of the things Shiro admired about Keith was how easily he could hold a poker face despite his feelings towards the situation at hand.

Well, he called it a poker face. Others would call it resting bitch face.

Regardless, he was not as composed as the younger man in that aspect. He couldn't help his horrified expression as he watched the array of food piling on the table, some of the dishes still moving and some resembling alien races that he had studied during his free time at the Garrison.

“There is a vendor that specializes in food from home if you’d rather have that.” Keith assured him with a gentle hand on his forearm, Rolo groaning as he took a shot of a bright-green liquid. 

“ _ Please. _ You can’t bring him here and enable his escape from our culture!” Rolo unwrapped a tool that resembled chopsticks, however upon closer inspection gleamed like tiny daggers. He impaled a giant worm-like mass, lifting it so it was hanging off the dagger and shoving it in Shiro’s direction. “Eat up!” Shiro quickly glanced around the table for any shrivel of help, but it was too late. Keith and Nyma were face-deep into god-knows  _ what _ type of protein that dripped blood (or was it sauce? That made it easier to stomach.) as they bit in.

It was almost amusing watching his boyfriend go from a civilized artist to a hungry barbarian in two seconds flat.

Shiro swallowed his nerves and took the blade from Rolo’s hand, determined to give the worm a chance. It couldn’t be _ that _ bad. Keith had grown up on earth and still dug in as if it was a home cooked meal. Why couldn’t he?

Two bites in answered the question.

It wasn’t  _ gross _ , per say. It was just different. Never did Shiro envision himself using a skinny dagger to eat a fat worm that was clearly raised for consumption. It was like livestock, except a bug.

He was so perplexed by the dish that he didn’t notice how Keith was staring at him in awe, nudging another plate towards him with a substance that looked like teal mashed potatoes. 

“Easier to stomach.” Keith nodded towards the dish. Shiro quickly dropped the half-eaten worm and took to eating the teal mush instead. It tasted like sweet potatoes. He couldn’t bring himself to ask what it really was.

“Weak!” Yet Rolo still watched in appreciation as Shiro enjoyed the dish. He enjoyed it so much he hadn’t noticed Nyma scooting closer towards him while Keith and Rolo drank and argued about a person he didn’t know. 

“He must _ really _ mean something to you if you’re willingly eating any of this,” She gestured a delicate hand across the table. “None if it will harm you, but the chefs sure as hell don’t cook to cater to humans.” 

“It’s not the worst thing in the world,” Shiro shrugged, continuing to eat as he watched Nyma’s gaze jump between the white and black haired men. “And if it won’t kill me, I’m satisfied.”

“You must really mean something to  _ him _ too,” She was resting her chin on her hand then, her gaze admiring. “I’ve rarely seen him smile,  _ ever. _ Yet here he is, looking at you like you’re the light of his life,” She gave Shiro a once-over. “You may as well be a light at least. White tee shirt  _ and  _ white hair? You’re radiating on this planet.” It was true. The planet’s skies were always a shade of purple; lilac by day, eggplant-colored by night. The buildings were all black with purple accents, and lighting was rarely bright to cater to Galran’s sensitive sight.

It was a wonder Keith functioned at all on earth--his human genes must have been strong.

“Sounds interesting coming from the girl with the  _ bright blonde _ pigtails.” Shiro shot back, winking as her cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

“Ah, you’re right. I shouldn’t have brought it up. You look great!”

“I’m not offended.” Shiro assured as he took a shot of the bright-green liquid Keith had slid towards him. It tasted like white wine.

_ Great. _

“Anyway, I know we haven’t known each other long and this may not be your thing, but,” Nyma inched closer until she was almost sitting on him. “My bachelorette party is on Saturday. Would you like to join us?”

Shiro couldn’t help but choke on his drink at the question.

“Wait,” He waved Keith’s concern off as Nyma blinked owlishly. “You’re being serious, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t,” She rolled her eyes at his reaction. “And  _ trust _ me. It won’t be as cringy as your probably thinking, given your reaction.” Shiro frowned at that, Nyma’s tone exposing the slight hurt she felt from the interaction.

“You know what,” Shiro put his glass down then, wiping his mouth before nodding happily. “I”ll trust you on this one. Seeing as I probably won’t fit in at the bachelor party,” He shot a wink at Keith who groaned that sent Rolo into a fit of laughter. “I can’t see the harm in coming.”

“Perfect!” Nyma almost jumped out of her seat in glee. “I’ll text Keith the details to pass on to you then? Or you can just give me your number and I’ll make sure you get there. Whatever works!” She was talking a mile a minute, but all Shiro could focus on was the hand slowly rubbing his thigh.

They’d all end the night dancing at an outdoor club next to the pop-up restaurant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a barbarian when he eats meat thanks to his Galran genes you cannot tell me otherwise
> 
> Did you see how Krolia ate when they were on that giant floating beast with Kosmo??? C O N S U M E 
> 
> See yall next time ;)


	4. The Garrison Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro visits some friends while Keith's away on wedding duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SEASON 8 EVE AND I'M ALREADY CRYING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.
> 
> Enjoy this update because who knows what's going to come out of me tomorrow after I binge the whole season then write my feelings away.

_ "I know I wanted this to be a vacation for us, however, there are a few last minute things a best man has to tend to."  _

_ "Well yeah. I'll go see Matt and Lance and we can meet up later?" _

_ "Of course. We'll be meeting up at my family's dinner party, though.." _

_ "Dinner party?" _

_ "Celebrating me returning or something. As if I'm the one they should be celebrating. Rolo and Nyma deserve their five minutes!" _

_ "Like that's the problem for you. You never liked the spotlight. That's why you created art to take it from you." _

_ "And I never will. I'll see you later." _

_ "Love you." _

_ "Love you too." _

\---

Despite being a predominantly Galran planet, Zaal followed a state-like setup (referred to as sectors) that welcomed other races as long as they stayed within their bounds. There was an Altean sector and a Balmerran sector, the rest of the planet belonging to the Galra. One could say it was deja-vu as this was how the galaxy was ran under Zarkon and Haggar, however, the leaders of Zaal made sure it didn't feel like it.

Currently he found himself struggling to cross the border between the Altean and Galran sector. After two calls to his boyfriend and skeptical glance from the guards as they listened to whatever Keith told them over the phone, he made his way to the front door of an old friend that decided he'd rather reside on Zaal than Earth with his family.

"Holy shit--" Matt's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Takashi! You actually came this time!"

"I did ask for your address--"

"You've asked for it every time you've flown a ship here yet _ never  _ showed up. Seeing you on my doorstep is almost like a prank at this point." Matt nodded for him to come in, the house resembling old Altean architecture--elegant, yet box-like. Their structures could be described as luxury space stations. Matt gave him a tour of the house, nothing too exciting except for the female Altean waiting for them in the living room. Matt chirped to get her attention, Shiro jumping at the sudden noise.

"Oh, sorry," Matt held a hand out to keep him at bay. "This is Aisha. She can't really talk like we can. Her communication is through chirps and other noises."

Shiro had to bite his tongue as he assumed Matt was introducing him, the younger man's voice sounding like a bird trying to beat-box. After what felt like a whole production, Aisha simply waved at Shiro with a smile on her face. Shiro smiled and bowed in return, Matt shoving him in the armchair next to him as he took a seat next to Aisha.

"How long have you two known each other?" Shiro questioned, his concerned fatherly side coming out despite their close age. "Not that it matters to me, but if I recall you were practicing noises like  _ that  _ while you were still living in the room next to me at the Garrison." Matt's cheeks immediately flushed red.

"No I wasn't!" Matt bowed his head. How loud was he with it? It definitely was something to be quiet with. "Okay,  _ maybe _ . She was apart of the Altean crew that came to inform the Garrison of the Galran's victory. Haggar ripped away their abilities to talk, so all they could do was simple noises. It took a lot of translating and working with her," He bumped his head affectionately towards the quiet Altean, "but we figured out a system to communicate." As Matt noticed Shiro's expression soften, he quickly panicked and tried to make a joke out of the whole story. "Then we decided to date! And look at us now!" He laughed awkwardly, Shiro shaking his head as he leaned back in the chair.

"You don't like being a sap, do you?"

"Neither does _ your  _ boyfriend," Matt shot back, proudly sticking his tongue out as Shiro scowled. Aisha must have caught on that Matt went too far, because in an instant her hand was smacking him on the back of his head. He squeaked, she hissed, and Shiro wondered if Keith had flown them into another reality by mistake.

He wouldn't deny their interactions were adorable, though.

"Speaking of the  _ Galran Prince _ , where is he?" Matt noted the empty presence that he thought would be accompanying his best friend.

"He's doing something with Rolo. "Best Man" duties or somethi--Since when do you call him a Galran Prince?" What was Keith,  _ Lotor? _

The thought almost terrified the Garrison Professor.

"Because that's what he is here?" Matt spoke as if it were nothing. At Shiro's blank stare, he choked out of a laugh. "Okay, not  _ really _ a  _ prince _ , but he may as well be. Don't tell me you don't know who he and his family are here." Shiro shifted his gaze towards the wall behind the couple, searching his thoughts for any indication he may have missed that supported what Matt was saying.

"He told me he had money and implied he had a lot of property, but I didn't think that meant royalty here."  _ Shit, what if it did? _

"That's  _ all  _ he told you?" As Shiro nodded, Matt snorted and shot up from the couch. "What a humble bastard. I need to tell someone!" Matt signaled to Aisha he was leaving and bolted out of his house before Shiro could say anything.

"Tell them what?" Shiro followed Matt out, groaning as he found the younger man banging on his neighbors door.

His neighbor's conveniently being a couple they both knew from the Garrison as well.

"Who the _ hell  _ is banging on my door like-- _ Matt? _ " The door flew open, an irritated ocean-blue gaze softening to one of questioning. "Matt!" His gaze floated out a little further, taking in the sight of Shiro frozen on his driveway. " _ Shiro? _ What's going on?"

"This dumbass didn't know Keith was a big deal here!" There was a beat of silence before both burst out laughing, Shiro's whole being flushing in embarrassment up to the tips of his ears. A click of heels came next to investigate, edging the two bodies on the floor laughing themselves to tears out of the way so she could see who else was there.

"Shiro?" She gestured for him to come into their home, completely disregarding Matt and Lance as she pulled him in for a welcoming hug. "What a nice surprise! I assume you're here with Keith for the wedding?"

"You know about that?" He thought weddings were supposed to be an intimate affair. How would his friends know about it?

"Who doesn't?" She sounded perplexed.

"Him!" Matt and Lance fell into the room then, the front door slamming behind them. "He doesn't know  _ anything!  _ About Keith here, about his family, the Galran Regime--" Allura growled at their immature behavior, though she was surprised Shiro clearly didn't have a clue.

"What do you know?"

"What I told Matt. All Keith told me on the way here was he had money and property here, but he only brought it up because we flew out of what I assume was his private hangar."

"Black building in the middle of nowhere outside of the Garrison?" Lance guessed, throwing himself down onto his couch as Matt took a seat on the floor, leaving the armchair open for Shiro.

"Yeah."

"Yep. That's the Kogane's." They spoke as if Keith wasn't someone they knew personally.

Hell, from how they were acting, maybe they didn't!

Did _ he? _

"What am I missing here?" Shiro pleaded, Allura humoring the distraught look on his face as he took a seat on the armchair between Matt and Lance.

"Keith's  _ mother _ is probably the most powerful woman on this planet," She pursed her lips at how to explain more in terms he'd understand. "They do have money and property, yes. But it's the specific property and investments that gives them their relevance."

"Which are?"

"They own and operate the facilities that train the Galran soldiers and maintain Zaal's defense," Shiro watched as Allura visibly struggled to explain without going into Galran or Altean terminology. "After everything with Zarkon and Haggar, the business has made billions even today due to Diaba and Zaal's ongoing conflict."

"So Keith's family benefitted from military conflict." Shiro deadpanned.

"Not  _ just  _ that," Lance rolled his eyes, sitting up and leaning against Allura's side. "They also are rumored to have connections with the  _ Blade of Marmora _ . Remember that wack ass blade Keith used to run around with on campus?"

"That I had to stop him from actually using on people?" Shiro smirked at the memory of the small dagger. "Yes."

"I still have scars," Lance rubbed his arm with a pout. Shiro didn't miss the protective glare in Allura's eye. "Anyway, they extract secrets n' stuff from other planets, organizations even, and presumably sell it or use it to benefit Zaal."

That made Shiro's heart skip a beat.

"So it's black money?" That didn't sound like Keith.

"More or less. They're cautious about their buyers though, so I don't think it's as bad as black money on Earth. They wouldn't put anything above Zaal's safety." Lance mused as he stared at the ceiling.

"Part of me thinks he likes to ignore that part for his own sanity." Matt chimed in, adjusting his glasses as Shiro's eyes narrowed.

"So you all knew this and never thought to  _ say _ anything?" Shiro spat, hurt more than anything."You were all in the same class at the Garrison!"

"You act like we knew what he was back then, let alone ever imagined you two actually ending up together." Matt shrugged from his spot. "As far as I'm concerned, he told  _ you _ about this part of him.  _ We  _ all only found out when we moved here."

"And didn't think to call me and tell me?"

"We figured he would tell you when he was ready." Allura's features fell as she frowned. "Are you really upset about this?"

"I'm not upset," Shiro's shoulders relaxed as he sunk into the armchair. "It's just--now I'm nervous to meet his family." The three of them looked at him with wide eyes.

"He's actually bringing you to meet them?" If he wasn't nervous before, he sure as hell was now.

"Yeah. His family's hosting a dinner party or something tonight."

"Oh  _ god. _ " Lance eyed him up and down. "And I'm assuming you're planning to wear some basic black suit or something?"

"Isn't that acceptable for any formal event?" Shiro hated dressing up just as much as his boyfriend did. 

"Not _ here! _ " Lance shot off the couch then, tugging Shiro up by the collar of his shirt. Lance eyed him up and down before shaking his head. "I'm hungry, so we're eating first. After that we're cleaning you up so you don’t look like you’re attending a funeral.” His wicked grin sent a chill down Shiro's spine.

"Please tell me you aren't going to put fake cat ears on me."

Matt started choking due to how hard he was laughing.

\---

As Allura and Matt set off to clean up from their meal, Lance was shoving Shiro into a walk in closet with a pod-like contraption centered on the back wall.

"What's that?" He asked with almost too much enthusiasm.

"It's Altean," Lance walked up and patted the lid of the pod, "Makes it so you can shift clothes to fit any body type. Alteans really loved to shapeshift everything." As Shiro glanced around the closet, the sudden nerves he had came back as he noticed how Lance was looking at him.

"You're going to make me wear something of yours, aren't you?"

"It’s better than anything you were planning!" Lance threw his hands in the air, blowing past Shiro as he started to rummage his closet. "Just hold whatever I throw out and we'll meet halfway on something, okay?" It only took a few minutes for Shiro to become a living ball of clothing, Lance running back and forth between the pod and the man as he couldn't decide what would look best. 

That is, until something in the very back of the closet caught Shiro's eye.

"That!" He kicked his foot towards it, not wanting to drop the assortment of clothes in his hands. Lance looked and couldn't help his jaw dropping at the suggestion.

" _ Really? _ " He sauntered over anyway. "You of all people want to try  _ this _ on?" The way the lighting hit it made the piece that much better in Shiro's eyes.

"It fits the Galra tone, doesn't it?"

"That's why I own it," Lance laughed as he unhooked the satin suit and tossed it in the pod. "I wore it for some ball they hosted to match with Allura. It's comfortable as hell, but you may get a few confused looks for wearing something so," Lance loved the suit, but there was a reason it was all the way in the back. "Odd?"

"To be fair, the things they wear here would be odd on earth." From what he'd seen on his past few visits, the Galra had a fascination for armor-like attire. Their shirts had shoulderpads, their pants armored belts. It was like a civilization ready to strike at any given moment.

A true survivalist species.

"They do dress as if there was a rock concert being held at a renaissance fair." Lance agreed as he retrieved the resized suit out of the pod. "Try it on?" He then kicked the wall, a hidden door revealing a dressing room built into the closet with a full length mirror.

"You have it all, don't you?" Shiro quipped as he placed the pile of clothing he was holding on the ground, taking the suit and waltzing into the dressing room.

"Mostly. Altean structures adapt to your needs and desires if it deems you willing." Alteans were very close with whatever they created.

"Why do you have that pod in here anyway? Planning to bulk up in a few years?" Shiro probed as he finished fastening the suit, eyeing himself a bit longer in the mirror than he was happy to admit to.

He was definitely wearing this.

The silence following his question almost made him peek out of the room.

"Allura and I like to swap clothes sometimes," Lance's voice was small as Shiro decided to open the door, the younger Cuban looking down sheepishly. "Helps out."

"Okay?" Shiro elbowed him so he'd chin up. "That makes sense. No need to act like there's something wrong with that." But Lance was too busy taking in the sight that was Takashi Shirogane in a dark plum-colored suit.

"Good  _ lord, _ " Lance's eyes were as wide as planets. "I never thought I'd see the day--" At Shiro's smirk, Lance moved on. "But thanks for making what her and I do seem _ normal. _ "

"It's just what you guys do," Shiro reasoned, walking over to the vanity mirror next to the racks and messing with his hair while Lance set off to put all his clothes back. They moved in a comfortable silence until Shiro took in the sight of himself, realizing just what he was doing all this for.

"So do I question Keith about what you all told me," He saw Lance pause his movement out of the corner of his eye. "Or act as if I'm still oblivious?" He watched as Lance tried to mask the conflicted look on his face.

"I mean," He started, putting the pile of clothes in his hands down as he joined Shiro in front of the mirror, slapping the older man's hands out of the way as he started to fix the white fringe that refused to stay put. "Keith is still  _ Keith, _ now you just know some of his backstory. It's not like either of you reside here, and probably didn't have a plan to like the rest of us did." It was true that Shiro favored Earth over any other planet they've established relationships with. "Sure it’s a lot, but does it change your perspective of him?"

"Clearly he stayed away for a  _ reason _ ." Shiro tried, but frowned at the question. "But no. It would take  _ a lot  _ more to change that."

"And if you'd like to know the reason,  _ ask _ ," Lance pulled out a tube of lilac-colored gel, smoothing a small glob of it through Shiro's hair. "But don't just bombard him with what we told you. It would seem like we were  _ gossiping. _ "

"All you  _ do _ is gossip, Lance."

"As if you aren't entertained by it." They shared a gentle laugh as Lance continued his work to make sure Shiro looked his best. 

"It's something," Shiro resigned, watching as Lance worked with his hair like a professional.

"Just go to the party. I'm sure you'll learn a lot there! And if you do, ask him after. You've been here a day, don't ruin it."

" _ Thanks, _ " Shiro grumbled at the thought of him ruining a special trip for Keith. "Good job by the way." Shiro nodded up towards his hair, now slicked back and making him look five years older.

There was a reason he hated looking _ pristine. _

"Thanks!" Lance clapped his hands together as he put the gel back in the drawer. "Now go woo your man's family--or at least convince them they shouldn't kill you." Lance could feel Shiro tense without resting a hand on him. "I'm kidding! They wouldn't."  _ If only because you're important to their wayward heir _ , He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Shiro eyed his reflection.

"Nothing! Get out of my house!" Lance said a little too-excitedly, ushering the older man out of his closet and towards the front door, only stopping to show Shiro off to Matt and Allura who all-but yelled at the sight.

"Do you know how to get to the manor?" Matt called as Lance waved Shiro off on the front porch.

"No?" Shiro knew he should have asked for directions beforehand.

"I'll take you."

Five minutes later, he and Matt were speeding back towards the border Shiro struggled to cross, reminiscing about old times and how things on both planets changed since they last saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Allura would share clothes don't @ me he's man enough to wear dresses heck off
> 
> I love them
> 
> See you all after we survive the finale!! <3


	5. The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets Keith's mother, along with others, at the Kogane Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me make one thing clear: I'm still here, and I still ship Sheith. I always will.
> 
> I also ship Allurance and Klance, but these were interests of mine long before Season 8 came out. 
> 
> I did not watch Season 8 and would much appreciate not discussing it. I gathered enough off twitter and from conversations with my friends to make the decision that it wasn't worth my time or mental state. It all sent me into a weekend-long funk which is what made this chapter a chore to write as the underlying theme of this story is judgement towards Shiro.   
> He deserved so much better. They all did.  
> After finishing the chapter, however, I think I'm ready to continue and hopefully provide a distraction for those who need help still. We'll make it through this together :)
> 
> Dialogue written like "/this/" is spoken in Galran.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Shiro couldn't help the death grip he had on his seatbelt as Matt steered them through what could only be described as a horror movie set. It was his only sense of security in that moment.

"Doesn't the land around Keith's hangar sort of look like this?" Matt didn't seem the least bit deterred at the dying trees that looked like they were waiting to pull you in with their crooked branches.

"Well, yeah. But there's  _ sunlight  _ on earth!" The residing dimness of the planet seemed to already be taking a toll on Shiro's body clock. At least the Alteans developed lights that mimicked sunlight. Galra seemed content living in a constant state of gloom.

"There's also _ sunglasses _ . And _ shade _ . And humans don't have  _ sensitive  _ feline eyes that don't adapt to light like actual cats." Matt reasoned as he approached a gate with two Galran guards pointing spears at his vehicle. "Don't scratch the paint job!" He hissed out the window.

"For someone who seems to be a know-it-all about Galra," Shiro started, trying to hold a brave face while a voice inside his head screamed for them to turn around. "You sure don't know how to talk to those aiming weapons at us."

"/Name?/" A guard asked through Matt's window, his judgemental stare piercing through the duo.

"Takashi Shirogane?" Matt had studied so many different alien languages he was starting to mix them up. The guard gave the two of them another lookover before he tapped a button on his wristguard and spoke into the screen that appeared. Matt quickly wound their windows up without another word.

"I could have said  _ that. _ " Shiro huffed, clearing his throat as the spears seemed to lower as the guard spoke.

"You didn't seem eager to speak up!" Matt squeaked as the gate slowly creaked open, the guards standing behind Matt's car as they maneuvered their way through. If the journey to the gate wasn't enough, the ride up the driveway was an event in itself. Shiro would argue it was designed after a flight simulator with the amount of turns and dodging rubble in the road. Was it all intentional?

All thoughts were gone the second his eyes caught a gaze he longed for since they separated last.

A gaze that wore something he rarely saw it's bearer wear.

"Holy-" 

"Damn, Keith--" Matt screeched to a halt in front of the Kogane awaiting their arrival, the valet giving a gentle wave as Keith made his way around to the passenger door.

"Thanks for not running me over, Holt." Keith leaned down and smirked at Matt. "And hey there, Starlight."

"Sunshine." Shiro leaned forward and stole a kiss as he took Keith's hand and exited the vehicle. As Keith went to guide them towards the manor, however, a honk caused his nerves to rise.

"You wanna say goodbye to your ride?" Matt called out the driver window.

"Does my ride want to come in as well?" Shiro questioned before he thought about what he was doing. This wasn't his house! He couldn't just--

"That's sweet, but it's not your house quite  _ yet _ , Shirogane." He froze just like his thoughts. A gentle hand on his lower back gave him all the assurance he needed to come back to reality.

"And to think I almost allowed his invitation to stand," Keith mused as Shiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "But because you survived the drive up here, you should come in. The amount of crashes we deal with daily because of our driveway is an event in itself."

"So you do have it set up like that on purpose!" Matt and Shiro quipped in unison, their looks of shock showing how surprised they were they had the same thought process on the way up.

"It's entertaining." Keith shrugged. Only he would enjoy watching people crash into rocks on his property.

Shiro wondered how many lawsuits the Koganes have faced from visitors. If that was even a thing here.

"Ready?" Keith asked, shifting himself to lock arms with the taller man. Shiro hadn't realized Matt was waiting behind them in nothing but a t-shirt and sweatpants. At the skeptical look from Shiro the underdressed man threw his arms in the air.

"It's not like I  _ expected _ to be invited in!" Matt argued, tugging on the hem of his oversized shirt. "Besides, my  _ attire _ won't be their proble--"

" _ Ahem. _ " Keith cleared his throat, shooting Matt a glare before he straightened his collar. "You're fine. Not like I expected you to drive him here in a tuxedo waiting to go." Matt still wasn't used to Keith trying to be humorous. He was suck a stoic, spite-driven classmate.

Shiro couldn't help but stare and drink in just what his boyfriend was wearing--it was a sight he wasn't sure he'd get to see again for the foreseeable future.

A wine-colored suit, his raven-colored locks pulled back into a low ponytail. He even had his galra marks showing, the two scratch-like streaks running down his cheeks while his eyes glew yellow and resembled a feline. The tips of fangs only showed if he smirked.

Keith rarely let his Galra side show. Shiro was one of the only people on Earth who had seen it. It was probably safer that way, but Shiro couldn't help but read into it to the point of melting over it's sentiment that may just be in his head.

Shiro took a deep breath and nodded as two servants opened the front door to the manor. "Let's go, then." Keith kissed him on the cheek before walking him through the entrance, the servants holding it open keeping their stares out towards the lawn. Shiro appreciated the thought that at least the staffs' eyes wouldn't be following him around at least. Immediately to the left of the entrance was a room that had a bar and a seating area.

Matt bolted towards it without a word.

"We can join him a bit if you want," Keith whispered as he saw a galran man approaching them with a dish of red liquid on a tray. "Ah, _ shit- _ "

"What is it?" Shiro asked, following Keith's gaze to meet the man who had stopped in front of them. The man looked Shiro over, his eyes widening slightly as Keith bowed his head. Shiro looked down at the bowl on the tray the man was holding, his whole body tensing at the thought.

"Is  _ that-? _ "

"/Thank you./" Keith nodded towards the man as he pretended Shiro wasn't right next to him, dipping his fingertips in the liquid as he ran them down his cheeks, tracing his galran marks before taking a towel off the man's arm and patting them dry.

Shiro was at a loss for what he just witnessed.

"/Does your/," The man nodded towards Shiro. "/Guest? Wish to participate and bathe his scar in this?/" Keith flinched at the thought of that.

It wasn't  _ human  _ blood, no. He still didn't want to force Shiro to rub a foreign animal's blood on his face though.

"/It's not beneficial. I'll make sure he performs a different ritual before the night ends./"

"/Good. He'll earn a shrivel of favor with your mother at least./" Then the butler was off, Keith's hands balled into fists.

"Not to be disrespectful towards obvious customs," Shiro ran a hand down Keith's cheek to calm the tenseness he could feel without contact. His marks were softer than a minute ago. He wondered what was in that mixture. "But what was _ that? _ "

"It was blood," Keith was blunt. It's not like he could lie about it. Shiro's brows furrowed, knowing that couldn't be all. "Not human blood," Keith grinned wickedly. "I wouldn't let them do that--"

"Implying they have before?" The hairs on the back of Shiro's neck stood at the thought of anyone in the manor bathing in human blood.

"Their invasion of Earth thousands of years ago was unruly," Keith tried to beat around the bush. "It was my family that turned them to using animal blood instead. It's mixed with minerals to nourish our marks."

"Look at you  _ embracing _ your heritage." Though it came out like a remark, Shiro's gentle smile showed Keith how impressed he really was.

"I'm still sorry you had to see it. We have to do it every time we enter a home, even if we step out for only a moment." Keith rolled his eyes as he linked arms with Shiro again. 

"Don't be sorry for a custom."

"I saw your face, plum-boy," Keith tugged on Shiro's jacket. "Don't act like you weren't freaked out. It's okay." He eyed Shiro up and down. "Interesting color choice by the way. I think you're the only man I've met that could pull this off."

"I _ know _ I am." Shiro smirked, Keith starting to walk with him down the main hall all awhile subconsciously avoiding every room that had more than a handful of people in it. 

"Anywhere you'd like to see in specific?" He asked as they approached the grand staircase, the second set of stairs splitting off into opposite directions. 

"I'm not sure what even goes on within these walls." Shiro tried to follow the path the stairs created, only to watch it disappear into a darkened second floor of the home.

"It's a  _ house _ , Shiro. Not a  _ museum. _ " Keith tried to explain, a hand on both of their shoulders causing them to jump in unison.

"True, but neither houses nor museums have an underground dueling arena, a bathhouse, or a garden of dead plants because  _ nothing  _ grows here."

There was a brief pause as the only noise in reply was a sigh through Keith's nose. He turned on his heels to meet a teasing grin.

"I still hate that you've seen more of this house than I've cared to explore all because of a  _ cat, _ " Keith reached up and gave the cat on the voice's shoulder a scratch, a soft smile gracing his lips at the purr he got in return. "Narti, this is Shiro. Shiro, Narti."

"We grew up together," Shiro's eyes bounced between the cat and the lilac satin blindfold gracing the galran woman's face. "Seeing as this bum sucks at introductions, this is Kova." She didn't seem to miss elbowing him right in the ribs, though.

"Nice to meet you both," He gently shook her hand and gave Kova a pet. "Is there a connection between--" Shiro struggled to word the question, gesturing towards where his scar was located to represent her blindfold. Keith almost looked ashamed for not explaining before cracking a joke about it.

"Ah, yeah," Narti gave Kova a kiss on the cheek. "She was Prince Lotor's companion for awhile until he left her to me before he--" Neither forced her to finish the sentence. "He gave her the gift of aiding my sight, so she's the eyes I'm lacking. That's why I can see how  _ handsome  _ you are!" Narti reached up and gave Shiro's cheek a affectionate pinch, the man flushing pink in response and causing Keith to remove her hand.

"I think that's enough." There was a half-snarl to his words.

"Oh cool it, Kogane," Narti waved him off as if he wasn't even there. "Not like I stand a chance against _ you. _ Kova made sure I could see how you two were looking at each other since you walked in--"

" _ Narti-- _ "

"And it's sweet. True love, even. Hold onto that and this  _ hellhole _ won't seem too bad." Even the childhood friend agreed this place wasn't homely. Shiro suppressed the small voice in his head telling him to turn back.

"Yeah, yeah--"

"I'd like to see the dueling arena, if that's okay." Shiro interrupted before the two could quip at each other again.

"He'd be glad to show you!" Narti shoved them both towards the basement stairs then, waltzing away as Keith lead them down the narrow corridor.

"She's a treat." Keith never understood how Shiro could be so genuinely nice.

"She's just  _ watching _ us for my mother's sake." Keith corrected as they reached the bottom of the steps, the darkened ground lighting up like a lilac-shaded dancefloor.

"But you two grew up together, right?"

"Yeah?"

"That’s here now, so I’d assume she's your friend."

"My friend that sided with my mother over me." Shiro thought back to what his friends told him and decided against pushing Keith's Galran relations for now.

"Fair enough." Shiro shrugged, following Keith as the man seemed a little lost himself. They passed a few rooms on the way, Keith explaining how there were studies, rooms of accolades, and more memorabilia stored down here. For a man who said he didn't care to explore the manor, he sure knew a lot. Shiro kept that thought to himself as they ended up in front of a door with a sword rack resting outside of it.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Keith teased as he picked up a bayard, the rounded red-tinted metal shifting into a sword as the door to the arena slid open. Shiro stared wide-eyed as a black one was held out towards him. "Oh come on, dork. It won't hurt you."

"It  _ shapeshifted! _ "

"So do Alteans and all their creations," Keith shrugged, throwing the bayard and forcing Shiro to catch it. It shifted into a sword in Shiro's right hand, something under his skin crawling at the touch. He felt his jaw clench as he examined the sword in his hand, his look alarming in itself. "Hey, you don't actually have to use it. We can just keep looking arou--"

" _ No, _ " Keith's eyes widened at the soften growl that escaped Shiro's lips. "N-No. I'm okay. I'm just not used to holding a weapon, is all." Keith’s mind flew back to all the duel’s they’d have at the Garrison while he was a cadet, but figured the time gap where he went missing made him forget that.

It had been a few years since then, but it was the only definition that seemed logical at the time.

"So you look like it's physically  _ hurting _ you just by resting in your grasp?" Keith reached for the blade, his grip on his tightening as Shiro flinched back. "Takashi--"

"Let's go." Shiro blew past him and walked into the arena room, taking in the decor gracing the presence.

It resembled a gladiatorial arena, seats lining the walls as the main floor was covered in grey dirt and hay.

It's a wonder this room wasn't being used during the party. They had a whole arena under their manor!

Something in his mind bled fear and regret into his thoughts, however, and he was tense until he heard the door close behind him.

_ He'd been somewhere like this before. _

_ No, no. _ It was probably a dream. 

His hand was subconsciously drifting towards the scar across the bridge of his nose before Keith's enthusiastic chirp pulled him out of the daze he was caught in.

"Ready?" Keith had taken his suit jacket off, tossing it aside as Shiro did the same.

The two were on each other in an instant, dancing around each other while their blades clashed and scraped against one other. Numerous times the blades went flying elsewhere and the two were just entangled in one another, ending up lying in the middle of the floor and laughing to themselves. 

Shiro seemed in a better mood after that. Keith pinned his odd behavior on nerves and new surroundings.

"We haven't done  _ that _ in awhile." Shiro breathed aloud.

"I can't exactly waltz on Garrison property as often as I'd like," Keith mused, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder as they sat up. "Let alone their fighting gym. I think they're close to actually using a blaster on me."

"Please," Shiro huffed a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. They were both smart in wearing black undershirts, or else they'd have a lot of answering to do for how dirty they got on the arena floor. "They would be able to hit their mark. I'd take it for you, and I'm sure they don't want to lose one of their well-known professors."

"Sap." Keith teased, standing off the ground and retrieving their suit-jackets from a nearby seat.

"One of us has to be," Shiro called after him, catching the plum jacket that was thrown in his direction and slipping it on flawlessly. "You _ love _ it." 

"Yeah," It was times like this when Keith's voice would soften; a true reflection of his feelings compared to the rough, stern voice he used in front of others. "Yeah I do." They shared a kiss before the sound of a bell ringing pulled them out of their moment. 

"What was that?" Keith had already pulled away and headed for the exit before Shiro could finish the question.

"Pre-Dinner bell," Keith explained, his hand waiting for Shiro's to join it's hold. "Essentially it's rang to say "Get your asses on the main floor, dinner will be served soon." That's why it can be heard throughout the whole manor."

"Is there a different bell for the actual meal?"

"Yeah," A sheepish glance. "My mom  _ really  _ likes order."

_ I'll say _ , Shiro thought to himself. He wouldn't dare disrespect the woman who gave him his world, however, so he flashed an understanding smile as he followed Keith up towards the main floor.

It was then Keith started walking him through the rooms with people in them.

Moreso, Galra. Galra, some Alteans, even some other aliens that resembled Nyma and Rolo's races. It was a mix that seemed to all blend in with one another.

Money had a way of masking individuals and grouping them together.

Keith's heart skipped a beat each time he heard Shiro greet a guest in Galran. He was butchering the pronunciation beyond belief, but the fact that he was attempting to learn the language was enough to send a wave of euphoria through Keith's entire being.

There were a lot of names to keep track of. Even Keith seemed to struggle as he walked Shiro around, a few that stood out being Regris, Thace, Narti again. He figured the names said with pride were the ones that were important to Keith, therefore should be held onto.

It was unsettling, however, that everyone seemed to hold the same expression when they took in the sight that was  _ Takashi Shirogane. _

Forced smiles. _ All  _ of them.

"Your mother's in the kitchen. Might want to go introduce him now if you want a chance to catch her alone at all tonight." The one called Thace informed them as he was nursing a drink in his hand.

"Thanks, Thace." Keith's voice was monotone as the couple traveled towards the kitchen doors, sliding against the wall to miss getting hit by them flying outward.

" _ And don't let a single tray fall! You'll fall along with it! _ "

The voice was intimidating enough. Shiro didn't have to be told who it belonged to.

He only hoped he could stand tall against the gaze no-doubt as strong as her voice.

He felt an arm link with his as he was led into the kitchen, Galran chefs dancing around them to finish preparing the meal as a woman in a sleek black gown was overseeing their performance in the back. It didn't take long for their presence to be noticed, and in an instant Shiro had to steady himself from the power that was the stare of Mrs. Kogane.

Keith walked them the last few feet towards the back, embracing his mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mother."

"Keith," Her eyes looked more than overjoyed to see her son, but her face remained still. A mask. They only landed on Keith for a moment as well, then they were locked onto Shiro with a purpose. "You look beautiful, my son."

"As do you."

"Pleasantries are a waste, though. Aren't you going to introduce me to  _ your guest? _ " She nodded towards Shiro whose hands were hiding in his pockets to keep from shaking.

"Right," Keith swallowed hard as he caught her gaze. "Mom, this is Takashi Shirogane. Or Shiro, whichever you'd prefer to call  _ my boyfriend. _ " Keith stepped aside as his mother extended a hand towards the taller human. Full-bred human. "Shiro, this is Krolia."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Krolia." Shiro bowed his head and shook her hand.

"Likewise." Yet there wasn't a trace of earnesty in her words. She gave Shiro another once-over before she continued to tend to overseeing the kitchen. Shiro figured she was busy and they'd be able to converse later. A nudge in his side from Keith signaled that wasn't quite the case. "So, where are you from?"

"Japan, actually." Shiro started, Keith guiding him to follow at a distance to not get in the way of the chefs. "I moved to America when I was a child, and ended up growing up in Arizona where I studied at the Galaxy Garrison."

"So you're a pilot, then?" 

"Not exactly." The promise of a story piqued Krolia's interest. "I was, but a few years ago a flight mission gone wrong took me out of the hangars and into the institution's classrooms."

"So you're a flight professor now?"

"Yes ma'am."

Keith wanted to throw a loaf of bread at her to show she needed to work on her social skills. The face she was making showed how much she truly despised Shiro, let alone everything he was saying, yet was letting him carry on if only to look like a larger fool than she was trying to make him out to be.

" _ Impressive, _ " Krolia threw a handful of a pink-colored spice into a pot one of the chefs were stirring. "What do your parents do?"

"/Mom--/" Keith started. He should have assumed she'd asked, but he told her beforehand not to bring it up.  _ As if she ever listened to him. _

"It's fine, babe," Shiro assured him, a hand on the small of his back. "They've both passed, sadly. I was literally  _ raised _ on Garrison property." Krolia simply nodded, the urge to ask more deafened by the scowl on her sons face. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." She decided that was a better response, the smile on the human's face showing it was the right choice. Shiro was going to say more, but another bell silenced him and caused a sigh of relief from the smaller man next to him.

"/Thank god./"

"We'll talk more later," It was an empty promise, but Shiro didn't expect much. She was clearly a busy woman with a house full of guests. "Make sure to introduce him to  _ Kolivan _ , Keith."

"Will do." It was a underlying threat, but Keith knew Shiro had it in him to impress the elder Galra.

Whatever his mother had against the race she once fell for was something to question another time. She didn't show signs of it until Shiro came into Keith's life. He could live a few more hours without bringing it up.

Kolivan, however, was another story.

"Who's Kolivan?" Shiro asked as the duo walked out of the kitchen, the chefs rushing carts and plates out to the dining hall. Keith made sure they took the long way around to get into the hall, keeping an eye behind them as they walked.

"Head of the house, head of the organization my family's apart of--"

_ The Blade of Marmora. _

"He's not related to us in any way, but the amount of respect and admiration my mother has for him landed him his spot at the top of the manor."

"Is he  _ with _ your mother?"

"No," Shiro didn't miss Keith's face falter at the question. "Galra mate for _ life. _ My father was her mate--there's no coming back from that."

Shiro couldn't help tensing at that revelation. 

He'd read about it beforehand, years ago when Keith revealed his secret to him. He also heard it discussed on campus numerous times, but never paid mind to it.

Until it hit him his arms were around an individual with Galra blood in them.

His heart was melded with a half-galran heart.

A heart that must have sensed his urge to question before he could express it.

"We'll have the conversation one day, as well as have you meet him before we leave Zaal," Keith's hand paused on the door handle that led to the dining hall. "Not now, though. There's too much food to enjoy. Let's go!"

The two took their seats at the family table that sat among others in the large hall, chefs walking around in squads to serve out all of their creations. There were eyes glued to them throughout the whole meal, but Shiro was enjoying watching Keith fall into line with his heritage too much to notice.

"It's a shame, really." Keith gestured a cleaned-off animal bone towards the empty chair across from him. "I was hoping you'd be able to meet Axca tonight."

"Axca?"

"Ah yes, the wayward niece of mine." Krolia spat from her spot at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like the movie, there's another couple who deserves a little attention (;


	6. Axca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Axca?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope the holidays were full of festive cheer for you all. If not, I hope you got to take a nap at least. :) They were very hectic and dramatic on my part but its 2019 now, so NEW YEAR NEW ME AMIRITE.
> 
> This is a small update as it doesn't pertain to the boys as much as it touches on the other side of the story that was shown in CRG. Astrid was one of my favorite characters in the film so I wanted to depict her in this as well. :)

Axca McClain liked to think of herself as a self-made woman, therefore she had the right to show how far she's come. Even if that expression of worth came from an absurd amount of luxury blades, earrings that hung down to her shoulders, and enough articles of clothing to make her question how much she valued her Blade of Marmora uniform.

Surely she could go out in a designer pantsuit instead just  _ once. _

It would always be a  _ no. _ She would never be allowed to stray from the suit that haunts her. She was bound to it as punishment for the decisions she made without consulting those above her, like she was the _ only _ one to ever commit such an act. If it allowed her and her family to remain on Zaal in peace, though, she'd wear the suit at every waking moment until the day she died.

_ Family. _

She snapped herself out of her daze of resentment the second she saw a child standing at the counter she was headed towards. Two adults stood around her, clearly more interested in what the shopkeeper was presenting them than what the child was shaking up towards them.

"Mama please!" The child cried, quieting as she watched Axca approach her slowly. Axca pressed a button on the side of her hood that made her mask vanish, her soft eyes eyeing the item in question.

"What's this?" Axca gestured towards the child's grasp, the child eyeing her in wonder. Axca wondered how often the child had to cry out for a second of attention.

"It's my first blade!" The child held it out, the most noticeable part of the dagger being the charm dangling off the handle.

A wolf cub, the accents an illuminescent pink.

"It's quite lovely," Axca offered a gentle smile, her fingers tracing the pattern on the charm. "Does this little one have a name?" She nudged the charm towards the child.

"I was thinking Yori!" The excitement over the simplest thing was something about children that still puzzled Axca. Her own son had gotten excited over a new coloring book the other day. Sure, coloring was an event for children, but the book only had  _ shapes. _ He was coloring circles and squares as if he was creating large works of art.

Her wife assured it was normal despite constant questioning.

"Well I wish you and Yori the best of luck in your adventures together." Axca gave the child's hand a reassuring squeeze as she glanced up at the shopkeeper who nodded towards the back.

"They're all set up for you, Ma'am." 

The child waved her off as she walked towards the back, a large display case resting on a desk unlocked. The door to the room locked behind as she took a seat in front of the case.

" _ Axca _ ," The blade connoisseur took her hand and gave her knuckles a kiss. "What brings you in today?"

"Family dinner," Axca rolled her eyes, giving the man a kind nod as he sat across from her. "Keith's coming home for more than a day in the first time in forever, so his mother wants us all to be the most presentable we can be."

"And you're choosing to wield a designer blade because there's no other," The man paused, gesturing towards the Marmora suit that currently rested upon her. " _ option? _ "

"Precisely."

"Well if the Kogane boy's returning to Zaal for more than a brief trip, there must be something else going on," The connoisseur opened the lid to the display case, the blades within gleaming at the light directed towards them. "So I'd suggest leaning towards the luxury blades with a  _ hit  _ to them." He reached his gloved hands into the display, gently lifting one of the charcoal-colored blades with periwinkle accents. "As well as something that would blend it with your attire." Axca carefully examined the blade in his hand, but as she went to ask about the other one that rested beside its place, a glint of teal light drew her eyes elsewhere. 

It was like she was mesmerized by the blade that forced her attention towards it.

"He's coming for Rolo and Nyma's wedding," Axca clarified, nodding towards the case where the blade was. "But nevermind that. I want _ that  _ one." She gestured towards the crystalized display case on the wall. The connoisseur stumbled to catch the blade in his hands as he almost dropped it in reaction to his assistant's faces.

"Are you  _ sure? _ " One of the assistants clicked their tongue.

"Show me it," Axca's tone turned to one more demanding, a simple cough correcting herself. "Please. If it's not too much trouble." With a nod from the man across from her, the assistants carefully removed the blade from its case and carried it over to the desk between them, resting it in front of Axca whose grin spoke volumes.

The blade was of Altean-craftsmanship, one of the highest grades of its kind. It was precise yet elegant and had waves of quintessence-colored accents swirling from top to hilt. The handle was wrapped in reinforced silk so it maintained the soft texture all-while enabling it to have a solid grip. It was a bright white.

"You sure have a thing for angering the elders." The connoisseur could tell Axca's decision was made the second she saw the blade.

"I just can't stand  _ hypocrisy. _ " Axca shrugged, lifting the blade into her hands and examining it in the light. "How much?"

"For you?" The connoisseur's brows rose as his assistants looked on eagerly. "Face value."

"Perfect." 

As if a price was a concern.

\---

Axca returned to her condo with a cautious stride, her sunglasses hiding the look of guilt in her eyes as one of her maids opened the door and ushered her in. She had numerous bags on each arm, the maids lining up with their arms out to take them.

"/The Mrs. is due home soon./" One informed her, a pair of footsteps tearing down the hall interrupting the interaction.

"/Mama!/" Axca felt her lips curl into a wide grin at the sight of her son barreling towards her. The maids quickly took the bags from her as she knelt down and caught her son in an embrace.

"Noah!" She cheered back, bombarding the young Terran child's cheeks with kisses as the maids made sure every item she purchased today was hidden throughout the house. In kitchen drawers, in cabinets, even in the closet that was out on their deck. 

Anything Galran, let alone luxury galran, was to be hidden at all times in their home. It was a mutual agreement her and her wife, Veronica, made when they decided to get married and adopt a child from earth. There were still Galran aspects, such as controls, signs, and books on the heritage. But all-in-all, they agreed it was better to help their son become adjusted to how a home on Earth would be like should anything happen that would have him and his Terran-mother leave Zaal.

Nothing, however, could keep a curious child at bay.

"Did you buy more Galra stuffs?" Noah tried to chase after a maid with a bag in her hands, but Axca's hand on his arm stopped him. "/I wanna see!/"

It always warmed her heart to hear her son use her native language.

"/I'll show you later, okay?/" Axca promised, trying not to wince at the obvious hope in her son's eyes cracking at the empty promise. "There  _ may _ even be a present for you." It wasn't too bad--a training manual for combat that was written for Galran children. She was going to make sure Noah would know how to defend himself at least.

" _ Really? _ "

"Really. But for now, want to watch a movie and cook dinner together?"

"Yes!" The maids all looked at her with their eyebrows raised at the suggestion.

"Take an extended dinner break. I got this." Axca nodded, each maid thanking her on the way out as she started to prepare ingredients for their meal.

A single bag that wasn't put away remained on the counter in front of her, and as she sat Noah down in front of the TV with his plate, she took the Altean blade and pushed it onto a shelf high-above her vanity for later use.

\---

Veronica McClain couldn't help but let out a noise of confusion at the sight of a hoard of maids filing back into her family's condo. She double-checked the time on her datapad and with a raised brow followed the group in, waiting until the door was closed behind her before she questioned the scene.

"Where did you all go?" She hoped she didn't sound too shitty, however, it was rare they were dismissed early. Her wife still didn't have a grasp on Earthen technology and the last thing she needed was to mess something up with their son in the house.

"The Mrs. let us on an early dinner break. She and Noah cooked together."

"She _ cooked? _ "

"And the house still seems to be in tact," One of the maids quipped, another taking Veronica's bag from her side along with her coat. "I think she's finally decided to learn something."

"Where are they now?" Sure, the house was in tact. But not one member of her family was in sight.

"She's reading Noah a bedtime story. Would you like us to prepare something for you?"

"I'd appreciate it." Veronica sighed gratefully, placing her datapad down on their coffee table and removing her boots before making her way towards her sons' room. She paused in the doorway at the sound of her wife and son speaking broken Galran to each other, her heart melting at the one thing Axca had with him that Veronica didn't. I

t was only fair--He was learning the basics of engineering from his Terran mother. They both deserved to have special things with him. 

She lightly knocked on the door frame, Axca and Noah looking up with tired smiles.

"Your pronunciations are getting better, yeah?" Veronica leaned down and kissed Noah on the head, Axca tugging her onto their son's bed for a group embrace.

"Yeah!" Noah grinned confidently, the exhausted look in his eye returning a second later.

"Get some rest,  _ mi hijo _ ," Veronica gave Noah a tight squeeze before her hand trailed into Axca’s. "I'm going to shower real quick."

Veronica left Axca and their son to share a final moment together before he was lulled to sleep.

\---

Veronica entered their bedroom after her shower to find Axca spread across the bed, silk robe exposing just the right places.

After the surprise she found in the bathroom drawer, however, Veronica had to resist the urge to comply and address the issue instead.

"Feel better?" Axca quipped, moving her leg so her thigh was a little more exposed.

"I did," Veronica gave her a teasing grin, removing the towel wrapped around her torso and climbing into their bed with only sweatpants on. "How are you?"

"Good," Axca tried to keep her sultry tone, but at the feeling of Veronica's arms wrapping around her waist in a cuddle, she knew the night wasn't going to end like she hoped it would. "How was work?" The mundane couple conversations.

"Iverson's overworking us as usual, but we make do," Veronica shrugged, trailing the back of Axca's neck with kisses. "But what about you? What did  _ you _ do today?" 

Axca tensed at the question, wondering which bag ended up in an obvious place.

"Nothing  too crazy--"

"How many swordsmith's did you visit today?" Veronica beat her to the punch. Axca sighed and relaxed into the embrace, not in the mood to argue over her habits.

"Like,  _ three _ ," Axca started, raising a hand before Veronica could laugh. "Which is pretty good for me! I had to fight myself to stop after those."

"I just don't understand why you feel the need to  _ hide  _ everything," Veronica pressed her forehead into Axca's back, laughing as she felt her Galran partner curl in on herself in embarrassment. "I know our agreement, but that doesn't mean it  _ all  _ has to be stuffed away--"

"But you hate looking at it."

"I don't  _ hate _ looking at it, and I know how much you tend to buy. It's your money, spend it as you wish." They've lived together for almost three years and had the conversation numerous times. It never seemed to get through Axca's head.

"Noah's growing more curious about the Galran pieces." Axca admitted, feeling a sigh against her back.

"I'm sure the act of hiding everything is only fueling that fire." Veronica quipped, rolling Axca over so they were face to face. "It's okay. As long as it's not overbearing, he should know where you come from at least. Where he's residing." 

The way Veronica said  _ residing  _ left a painful ring in Axca's ears.

"I'll stop hiding it all then," Axca promised for the umpteenth time. Veronica knew she'd find a bag in their laundry room in a day or two, but thought baby steps were better than nothing. "Starting now. I _ did _ get you one thing."

"Axca--"

"Shh! I think a promotion to  _ head engineer  _ deserves a present for the new office!" Veronica was honored to be promoted, but the underlying promise of a larger workload for a few more dollars she really didn' _ t need  _ to work for was sort of burying the excitement.

"You bought me a decoration for my office?" Axca's tastes weren't that simple.

And as Axca pulled a long navy-suede rectangular box from her bedside table, Veronica knew it wasn't something that would casually be found in an engineer's office.

"I know you don't understand my race's obsession with these," She popped the lid to the box open, turning it's contents towards Veronica for a better look. "But it's how we show how we feel. Love, pride, admiration. I'm really proud of you and how far you've come since working at the Garrison on simulation machines." It did feel like a decade ago since she was in the Garrison halls, Iverson moving her and her team to their own hangar to work ever since communications between Zaal and Earth had strengthened.

The dagger was golden with gear-like decals, wire-like pieces and nails embedded from the handle to the tip. It was clearly custom made and only for show. How anyone would be able to wield such an over-the-top weapon was beyond both of them. 

Veronica carefully removed the dagger from it's case, examining it in the moonlight as she glanced up towards the two blades they had hanging on the opposite wall. The blades they exchanged during their wedding.

She always knew there was a reason Axca bought such a big display case with extra space for _ two _ blades.

Like it was  _ only _ going to be two.

"I love it," Veronica traced one of the wires with her finger. "I really do. The decal's going to make it fit in with its surroundings perfectly." She felt her heart flutter at the sight of Axca's beaming smile. She placed the dagger back in it's box and sat it on her bedside table, pulling Axca into an embrace as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

\---

_ They both agreed the dinner party would go smoother if Veronica didn't accompany her. Axca swore she wasn't ashamed, but the night was to be all about Keith's return. The dagger was going to cause enough of a scene--coexisting on the same planet equally didn't seem to be enough to dissolve the racism between Galrans and Alteans. _

_ However, rumors were circulating Keith was bringing his partner. A human. Terran. So it would make sense for Axca to bring her wife so the man didn't feel like an outcast. _

_ Veronica had already decided to go out with their son, however, and hadn't even thought to retrieve an outfit in case she attended. Axca was finishing putting her earrings in and unshealthing the Altean blade when a repetitive noise that had been irritating her all night finally pulled her full attention. _

_ Her wife was in the shower, her datapad left on the bedside table buzzing away. Axca ignored it for a few minutes, assuming it was Iverson or another colleague trying to get a word from their new head engineer. _

_ After fifteen minutes of almost-constant buzzing, however, Axca had had enough. She clicked over to the datapad in her heels that molded into her Marmora uniform, lifting the device before wishing she had decided to ignore it some more. _

**_[19:05] Nadia:_ ** _ When are you coming over again? I finally convinced the station to let me have two beds in my place so we could push them together. _

**_[19:10] Nadia:_ ** _ Of course that's not how I brought it up. I just said mine was too small and after whining they believed me! Now we can have all the room we want for each other. _

**_[19:25] Nadia:_ ** _ Roni? Are you okay? :( _

**_[19:35] Nadia:_ ** _ Ah, right. You're with Noah since Axca's at the dinner. Just message me back when you get the chance! <3 _

_ The blade tight in her grasp, Axca placed the datapad back on the table as she took a deep breath to keep tears from falling. _

_ "/Mama?/" She heard a voice from the hallway call, but it was only a murmur at the moment. "/Mama, what's wrong?/" She turned to see her son standing in the doorway with a stuffed animal in his hands. "Did the party get canceled?" _

_ "No, no," She wiped her eyes and walked towards him, kissing him on the top of the head as she walked him to the front door. "It's nothing to worry about. I'll be back later, okay?" _

_ "Okay!" _

_ Not a word was spoken between the maids as they watched their employer kick off her heels in the garage, stuffing them in a bag attached to the back of her hoverbike and taking off to god-knows where. _

_ She wouldn't dare show up to her family's manor on that. _

_ She instead opted for a solo-party at one of the nightclubs underground, drinking enough Terran alcohol to kill them. _

_ She only rode out the buzz with her head on the bar-top. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in case it wasn't clear--Astrid = Axca. Sorry I put this ship in this situation :(
> 
> Until next time! <3


	7. Girls Talk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bachelorette Party: Zaal style!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad I'm making key characters bitches in this story but SOMEONE has to be the catty rich Galrans/Aliens okay :(

_ I’m sorry we’re taking another detour on the trip,” Keith sighed as he pulled into the garage next to the bar he got a call from.He knew the owner thanks to the many visits he had made during his trips to Zaal, so he could tell by the man’s tone he wasn’t amused by the show a certain individual was putting on in his establishment. _

_ “Picking up your drunk cousin that’s making a fool of herself isn’t a detour,” Shiro promised, following Keith out of the garage and onto the neaon-lit streets. “It’s what families do for one another. Also, this trip isn’t about us,” Keith winced at how casually Shiro managed to accept that. “It’s okay. You’re here for obligations and I’m just happy to be here with you.” Shiro felt Keith’s hand squeeze a little tighter in his grasp--an indication the younger man appreciated his words. They quietly walked into the bar, the relaxing ambience rattled by a Galran female belting out a power ballad on the karaoke stage. _

_ The Galran female they came for. _

_ Not wanting to cause more of a scene than necessary, Keith simply approached the stage and waited until the song was over. _

_ “Axca.” A stern tone Shiro rarely heard. _

_ “Keith?” The Galran stumbled on the stage, dropping the mic and falling into Keith’s arms without hesitation. “It is you! Wait-” She then gasped, her glazed over eyes darting around the dim-lit room. “Did you bring Shiro? Where is he? Oh, Shiro!” Shiro gave a small wave to the manicured claws that reached for him. _

_ “Yes,” But Keith wasn’t amused. “You can chat with him tomorrow once you’re more coherent. Let’s get you hom-” _

_ “No!” The urgency in Axca’s voice stunned Keith silent. “I mean--” Axca’s eyes were wide, her lips twitching in a way that only occurs when she’s trying to form a lie. “I shouldn’t go back to Noah like this. Or Veronica, even.” The way Axca explained her presumed family caught Shiro’s attention.” _

_ “I’m sure the mades can fix you something to sober you up.” Keith started walking her out of the bar while she was still in his arms. Axca, however, was having no parts of it. She quickly thrashed herself out of Keith’s arms, staring at him like a rabid animal before straightening her posture and towering over him. _

_ “I can’t go back right now.” Axca reiterated, her gaze staring daggers through it’s drunken glaze. That was enough to prompt Shiro’s intervention. _

_ “Hey, hey,” He shoved an arm between the two, Keith’s scowl the deadliest he’s ever seen it. “If you say you can’t go home right now, you can’t go home. You can stay with us?-” It was an offer that came out as a question, Shiro gesturing towards Keith for his input. _

_ “At Krolia’s?” Axca scoffed, Keith’s mother’s name rolling off her tongue like a disease. “I think I’ll just sleep in a bus station.” _

_ “We’re staying in a hotel, dumbass,” Keith spat, “It’s the one place we,” He gestured a hand between himself and his boyfriend. “Can get a little privacy around here. But this old timer has more heart than I ever will.” He gave Shiro’s chest a playful slap. “So I guess the couch in the living room is yours for the night.” _

_ “Not chivalrous enough to offer me the bed?” Axca pouted, a smirk hiding at the corners of her lips. Shiro let out a laugh and threw an arm around Keith’s shoulders, kissing the raven-colored mop of hair as he shook his head. _

_ “Hell no.” _

_ Axca would pass out in the backseat of Keith’s car five minutes into the drive to the hotel. Shiro would carry her bridal style up to their room, shamelessly enjoying the envious frown on Keith’s face. _

_ “Mom sent someone to get your bike, and all Veronica knows is that you came to the dinner and decided to spend the night with us.” Keith called as he padded into the kitchen the next morning, Axca resting her head in her hands as Shiro ate the breakfast brought to them in a comfortable silence. “But what I want to know is what the hell is going on. You never take your bike out unless something’s seriously wrong.” He joined the two at the table, snatching a piece of bacon off of Shiro’s plate despite the full tray of it in front of him. _

_ He was grateful this hotel was able to provide earthen meals. _

_ “You haven’t shown up in a long time you know,” Axca shot back defensively. “Maybe I’ve changed. Maybe I coast around on it all the time now.” At Keith’s hurt expression, she resigned. “Sorry. It’s just a lot I don’t want to talk about right now.” And after Keith decided pressing his hot-headed cousin required more energy than he could put out before two cups of coffee, he merely sat and ate while Axca questioned Shiro to no end. They got to know each other and chatted happily without Keith’s input, the poor man not being addressed until Axca’s datapad chimed. _

_ Veronica. _

_ Axca bit her tongue and plastered on a smile as she rose from her seat. _

_ “I should get going, think my bike’s downstairs.” Keith rose a brow, hiding his gaze behind his coffee mug. “I’ll see you at the bachelorette party, yes? _

_ “You’re going to be there?” Shiro’s expression immediately lit up. _

_ “Yeah!” They both shared a smile as Axca took her leave, winking at Keith in the process. _

_ Even though it was one of their only days alone together, the two men would spend it in bed with their bodies entwined. _

_ \--- _

Keith couldn’t help but laugh against a bare chest at the ungodly noise that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth the second the alarm let out a musical chime alerting them of the time.

“What, not excited for today?” Keith teased as he slowly pulled himself off of Shiro’s body. He didn’t make it far before a strong pair of arms were pulling him back down.

“5 more minutes.” Shiro groaned as he blindly reached for the alarm. He ended up knocking it off the nightstand but at least it silenced it.

“I’d love to, but I can’t be late,” Keith managed to get out of bed before Shiro had the chance to keep him close. “Neither can you. /Rise and shine!/” Keith blinked owlishly at his own sudden change in language.

“What?” Shiro’s brows furrowed as he sat up.

“Rise and shine.” Keith clarified as he began rummaging through his suitcase.

“You should really teach me some Galran sometime.” Shiro thought aloud as he padded over to his own bag, searching for an appropriate outfit for a bachelorette party. Sure, Shiro had a simple grasp on the language as well as the option to take a course on it at the Garrison, but nothing would be as entertaining as experiencing Keith teach him all the phrases they wouldn’t  _ dare _ address.

“I would have earlier if I had a stronger grasp on it.” Keith admitted as he slipped on a leather jacket, the rugged look a sight Shiro would never tire of. Shiro had opted for a slate dress shirt and black khakis until he caught the sight of Keith’s pursed lips. He immediately second-guessed his choice.

“Is this _ too  _ casual?” He couldn’t help the insecurity in his voice. Keith’s hands were on his shoulders in an instant, smoothing out the fabric before gripping them tightly with a teasing grin.

“Of course not,” He ran a finger down Shiro’s jaw. “It’s just--bachelor and bachelorette parties are a little  _ different _ here.”

“Different as in?” Shiro assumed it wouldn’t be a group of girls drinking around male strippers, but how bad could the alternative be?

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Keith smirked, his teeth grazing over Shiro’s bottom lip with a hint of mischief in the gesture.

“That’s not fair!” Keith wasn’t even going to the bachelorette party yet seemed to know the details about both events.

It couldn’t be too bad, right?   
\---

He was wrong.  _ Again. _

Surprisingly it wasn’t the exterior of the building that tipped him off. Training grounds weren’t unusual around Zaal--Maybe they just rented it out for space?

_ Hell no. _

Shiro walked in and almost bolted out at the sight of various races of alien females sparring in the middle of a ring. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated if only because the event was unexpected.

“Shiro!” Nyma’s voice pulled him out of his daze as she dropped her old around a Balmeran’s neck. “You made it!” She was the only face he recognized out of the group, the only other face he was expecting to see nowhere to be found.

“I wasn’t aware bachelorette parties on Zaal were just giant mosh pits.” Shiro quipped.

“I think we’re a little more _ refined _ than a mosh pit,” Nyma hugged the broader man. “Are you ready to spar?” She gently tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. “I think we can find old garments that will fit you.”

“I haven’t really sparred in awhile,” The Garrison had sat him out of spar sessions after one-too-many people left injured due to his impressive right hook. He wasn’t an aggressive person which made the situation even more odd. The barring was a mutual agreement between the establishment and him. “I can’t say I prepared to either.”

“I’m assuming Keith didn’t fill you in on our customs?” At Shiro’s lack of response, she smiled sympathetically. “I can’t blame him. Our ways could be seen as absurdly violent in Terran’s eyes.”

“I’m just shocked,” Shiro assured, not wanting to cause the bride any trouble. “It’s kind of interesting, actually. I’ll try and accept the inevitable ass-kicking.” The childish grin returned to Nyma’s face, the young alien clapping in excitement before she waved a hand in the air.

“Ezor! Come here!” 

Shiro straightened up as a tall red-skinned alien with a long ponytail-like addition sitting upon her head made her way over. Her eyes were as bright and welcoming as her smile.

What’s up?” She gave Shiro a once-over. “Oh,  _ man.  _ You’re Keith’s mate, aren’t you?” She coughed as Nyma’s elbow collided with her side. “Ow!”

“I don’t think we’re mates yet, no.” Shiro’s mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Keith at the manor. “I’m just his boyfriend.”

“I see,” Ezor gave Nyma a concerned look that was quickly waved off. “Like it matters though! We’re all here to celebrate Nyma today by throwing hands! I’m assuming you called me over to spar with him?” She winked in his direction.

“I think you two would have fun together.” Nyma ushered over an employee who had a satchel in his hands.

“I’m sure.” Shiro agreed as the satchel was handed to him.

“Put these on and meet Ezor in the ring. Have fun!” Then Nyma was off, Ezor heading towards the ring while the employee led Shiro to a changing room.

He emerged a while later, not used to clothing that automatically adjusted to one’s build as he walked towards the ring. He felt his cheeks burn red at Ezor’s wide eyes.

“She gave you _ that _ to wear? Holy shit!” Shiro had recognized the uniform from a few photos Keith kept on his wall-- _ The Blade of Marmora. _

“I said the same thing to myself,” Shiro laughed, stretching out his limbs before he approached Ezor. “So, what do you want to do? Exchange holds, hits, othe--Ah!” In an instant Shiro was flipped on his back thanks to Ezor’s legs being thrown around his neck, twisting and sending the older man over.

“I  _ really _ wanted to see if I could do _ that _ ,” Ezor drew out, approaching Shiro with a hand out. “But now that I’m satisfied, we can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“A warning would have been nice.” Shiro rolled his eyes, accepting her hand gratefully. “But yeah, think I just want to exchange some moves. Wasn’t really prepared for this.”

“Good!” Then they were in a lock. “Means we can talk.” And as they exchanged hits, holds, and even forms, Shiro couldn’t help but acknowledge the irritation in the back of his mind at the topic Ezor wanted to stay on.

_ Keith. _

_ How are you two doing? How long have you two been together? Have you met his mother? Kolivan? Not Kolivan personally? That’s tragic! You should. It’s sort of vital-- _ It kept going, and finally after one too many questions Shiro found himself catching Ezor’s acrobatic self and slamming her into the ground.

“Why are you so  _ insistent  _ on talking about Keith and I?” Shiro ignored the guilty feeling that came with his growl. “Surely there’s something else we could talk about.”

“Of course,” Though Ezor’s voice was calm, her smirk spoke volumes. “We could always talk about James Griffin.”

_ James. _

Shiro let his guard down enough to be shoved off of Ezor, the petite alien pacing in front of him like a captor.

“What about him?” Shiro had met the man in passing but nothing past that.

“Are you under the impression you’re the first human Keith’s brought here?” At Shiro’s sudden scowl, Ezor decided to drill a little deeper. “I’d say first full on Terran he’s dated as well, but we both know with how  _ beautiful  _ he is there’s no way that would be true.” Shiro had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out.

“Can you just get to your point already?” He snapped instead, every voice in his head advising he turn and leaving instead of listening. He never heeded their warnings.

“My point is that you’re just another James,” She paused, pursing her lips. “Okay, maybe not  _ personality-wise _ , but you’re both Terrans. That shit doesn’t fly here as I’m sure you’ve come to find out. It’s why James disappeared. When was the last time you saw or heard about him at the Garrison?” Come to this of it, it did seem like the skilled pilot vanished after a handful of “missions” to Zaal.

By hell if Shiro wasn’t terrified at the implication.

“Did they _ kill _ him?”

“What? His doubt seemed to stun the alien into silence. “No! No. They wouldn’t risk their relationship with Keith like that. They did make sure James disappeared, though. If I had to guess he’s just chilling on a far-out planet with more money than he’ll ever need.” The idea of Keith’s family paying James to leave him sent a chill down Shiro’s spine. How could someone just  _ leave _ Keith?

“Lovely.” The only word he could fathom to say.

“I was just curious how comfortable you were around the Kogane along with how strong your bond was. I doubt it will survive the inevitable demise of your relationship by Krolia’s hands, but-”

“Keith’s father was a human.” Shiro deadpanned. The word Terran was still foreign on his tongue.

“Obviously,” Ezor rolled her eyes, bored with the trap of a conversation. “You’re a fool if you think she still doesn’t get shit for that  _ to this day _ .” It all fell together then, Shiro rising off the ground with a defeated posture.

“She’s trying to protect him from public scrutiny.” In the back of his mind he knew Keith could handle himself and he loved him, but after what he’s seen on Zaal so far, he wondered if he truly knew anything about the reformed Galra at all.

“Bingo. So it may be in your best interest to leave before they force you to.” Shiro looked around as he felt a few judgemental looks glaring into him that Nyma seemed oblivious to.

“I think we’re done.” Shiro retorted, taking his leave from the ring and making his way to the changing room. It took everything in his power not to let a tear fall over Ezor’s words but the second his body collided with another familiar face, the dam broke.

“Shiro?” Axca blinked as she steaded them both. “Oh, dear. Are you heading to change? We can talk there.” Shiro nodded and continued his stride without a word. Both were silent until Shiro threw the changing room door open, letting out a choked gasp as Axca made a noise resembling a hiss.

“I’m going to _ kill _ those bitches-” Axca started to turn around before a stern grip on her wrist stopped her.

“No.” His eyes couldn’t stop scanning over the words painted on the far wall in blood;

Foolish Terran.

“This isn’t okay, though!” Axca balked as his reaction.

“But a scene is what they want,” Shiro cautiously approached the wall, the smell of blood nauseating the man. “So I guess we’ll talk over cleaning up.”

Axca accepting his offer with a scowl, learning about the events that occured while scrubbing a wall with soap and a sponge stolen from a nearby supply closet.

“They tried to pay off Veronica too,” Axca mused aloud as she rinsed her sponge. “Back when I was close to them. That was the final straw for me. It’s understandable, however, why Keith still upholds a relationship with Krolia.” At Shiro’s confused look, Axca splashed a handful of soapy water in his direction. “Years of lost time, remember?”

“Reasonable.”

“Besides, James truly was just a greedy douche. He didn’t love Keith like you do.” Shiro inhaled sharply as Axca turned his head to face her. “I can see it in your eyes.” Shiro couldn’t fight the blush that rose up his cheeks. 

“It seems like that kind of love is what got you and Veronica through all the public scrunity until it eventually died down?” Shiro inquired as he returned all the cleaning supplies to the cart they stole from the closet.

“It’s never died down,” Axca ran a hand through her hair. “It just got to a point where we decided addressing it was a waste of time for us. An endangerment to our son,” Axca could see Shiro’s worried expression out of the corner of her eye. “But we’re okay now.” The soft smile she forced wasn’t enough to dispel the look on Shiro’s face. He waited a moment, wondering if it was his business to pry until he realized Axca opted to stay in here and help him rather than make an appearance at one of the most important bachelorette parties on Zaal. 

She was going to be his business eventually because she was Keith’s business. He may as well start now.

“Axca.” That’s all it took for the Galran to let out the breath she was holding.

“Veronica’s having an affair.” Both had their lips drawn in taut lines.

“And that’s why you were at--” Shiro concluded before Axca would let him finish.

“Yeah,”She confirmed. “Yeah.”

They’d end up at a bar for lunch, the Galran version of mimosas enough to have them laughing and forgetting their troubles for now.

\---

_ “I’ve seen those moves before.” _

_ “They were generic sparring trades. You’re being paranoid.” _

_ “But the form he was holding--he was holding back.” _

_ “He was an exquisitely built Terran fighting a petite alien. Of course he would hold back.” _

_ “With just his right hand, though?” _

_ Silence. _

_ “I can’t put a name to it, but I know I’ve seen him before. Years ago.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Keith's doing :thinking:


	8. Author Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update since it’s been almost a month since I’ve posted.

Hello dears!

I know in the story description it already warns of slow upload times due to my schooling, however I felt that it was unfair to go almost a month without addressing it at all. 

In short; I’m not as into Voltron as I used to be ever since...yeah.

What it’s done to my friends and people I follow was a lot to take so I’ve been underlyingly floating towards other fandoms/projects to search for creative inspiration as well as mental stability. 

My mental state hasn’t been the best the past month, so I’ve been actively working on that since health > fanfic (which I’m sure you all can agree c:) 

In a bit of uplifting news, though: I got selected to write for my first zine! :D

This news is what motivated me to address this hibernating fic. 

I’d hate for a project, especially one I was hella excited about like this, to go unfinished, so all I’m asking for is for you to hang on like I’m trying to lol. Im not abandoning it, just hoping you can understand why ontop Of schoolwork loads why it may be hard for me to continue at an adequate uploading pace at this time. 

I look forward to the day I can get back into the Voltron groove and finish this fic, but for now it’s going to just be chilling out and waiting. 

Thank you and see you soon <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! <3
> 
> Twitter: @Rxchello  
> Tumblr: ello-rxchello


End file.
